


Вам цветы

by Madame_De_Mascarade



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Drama & Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Verse, Soulmates, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_De_Mascarade/pseuds/Madame_De_Mascarade
Summary: Вам письмо АУ! (You’ve got mail AU).Тони по уши втрескался в колдуна, но как может скрывает это, а что скрывает сам Стефан?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Сюрприз от Наташи

**Author's Note:**

> Ironstrange  
> Да, да, только Стефан! Никаких Стивенов.  
> Вдохновение фильмом "Вам письмо", но только вдохновение! Сюжет не повторяется, только некоторые детали в 3-4 главах, когда Джо Фокс начал проводить время с Кетлин и подкалывал её тайного друга.  
> Бета — Чибишэн ❤️

Быстрым шагом минуя коридоры башни Мстителей, Тони направлялся на общую кухню за пиццей, которую заказала Пятница. Настроение было на нуле после сегодняшнего собрания Мстителей, в частности благодаря одному колдуну, очень симпатичному колдуну, надо заметить, с его не менее симпатичным и головокружительным ароматом. 

Собрание проходило в штатном режиме, капитан сосулька, бравый альфа, вещал очередной нудный отчёт о прошедшей операции, а Тони меж тем искоса поглядывал на Стефана, величаво восседавшего на противоположном конце стола, и пытался все это время угомонить своего внутреннего неугомонного омегу. 

Вообще это был нонсенс, большая такая ошибка, думал Старк, после того случая в Сибири и расставания с капитаном у него даже течки прекратились, и хотя Беннер выплясывал вокруг него сальсу в попытках сделать очередной анализ, это не помогало. Все анализы упорно указывали на то, что Тони является абсолютно здоровым омегой, только без течек и жара уже несколько лет. Как и без каких-либо реакций на противоположный пол. Во всяком случае, так думал Старк и преспокойненько жил, работал, изобретал, учил юное поколение в лице Паркера, и был очень доволен своей жизнью, надо сказать, впервые за долгое время был настолько спокоен, что в какой-то момент умудрился даже помириться с бывшим и его новой пассией, и теперь они все вместе обитали в башне. Это все уже можно было назвать идиллией, если бы не пришествие Таноса.

Прогуливаясь по парку с любимой подругой бетой Пеппер, обсуждали рождение детей, — в перспективе Пеп и Хэппи планировали обзавестись детишками после предстоящей свадьбы, — и Поттс намекнула своему лучшему другу, что неплохо бы и ему задуматься уж если не о детях, так хотя бы о паре, чем вызвала улыбку смущения на лице Тони. В тот момент он действительно был всеми конечностями за, и даже перспектива рождения собственных спиногрызов со своей истинной парой казалась весьма заманчивой идеей. Ведь, как выяснилось, Стивен никогда не являлся истинным Тони, и даже шрам от укуса затянулся через два месяца после расставания. Тогда он ещё и не предполагал, как может пожалеть о своих мыслях и желать вернуться к своей спокойной размеренной жизни без всяких там волшебных альф. 

Первое, что почувствовал Тони, проходя через портал мимо мага, был стойкий аромат шоколада и корицы, исходящий от несвязанного альфы. Он не стал заострять внимание на том, что это его любимый аромат и что он исходил от такого сильного и симпатичного альфы, как Стрэндж. Пройдя через портал, он просто обнял своего лучшего друга бету Брюса, которого не видел больше года, а дальше закрутилось. Дети Таноса, летающий пончик и Титан...

Тони не сразу понял, что начал весьма неоднозначно реагировать на мага, ведь в гуще событий даже не сразу осознал, что находясь в непосредственной близости от Стефана, он просто пьёт его аромат, тает и млеет от взглядов колдуна в гуще их перепалки о камне времени; с трудом сдерживая порыв подчиниться, держит лицо, и от этого еще с большим вызовом парирует в разговоре, и невольно чувствует горечь во рту, когда маг заявляет, что пожертвует любым из них ради камня. Все это в полной мере он осознает, только когда Стефан разлетается пеплом, предварительно пожертвовав камнем ради него, ради Тони. 

После возвращения на землю с Небулой, они вместе с остатками Мстителей осуществляют грандиозный план и таки возвращают всех из камня души, а благодаря новым технологиям Ваканды, Тони умудряется щелкнуть пальцами и остаться в живых.

Первое, что сделал Тони — отбросил эту самую ненавистную перчатку и обнялся с только что вернувшимся паучком. Тот же повис на нем как макака, захлебывался слезами и лепетал о том, что Тони для него как отец. Тони и сам чуть не расплакался в его объятиях, пока не уловил сильный запах шоколада и корицы. Он поднял глаза и увидел Стефана. Тот сдержанно кивнул, косясь на мальчика омегу в его объятиях, после чего удалился через портал восвояси, сославшись на большой объём предстоящей работы. 

И это все. Ну во всех смыслах все. Тони рассчитывал на то, что маг переберётся в башню, но тот упорно отказывал всем подобным предложениям, ссылаясь на то, что в Санктуме все создано специально для магии, а башня хоть и является высокотехнологичным местом обитания, но не подходит для мага и магии. Поэтому Стефан появлялся здесь только на собраниях или в общих залах для Мстителей, когда проходили неофициальные брифинги и сборы. 

Тони начал медленно сходить с ума. Сначала он пытался заводить разговоры с колдуном, хотел подружиться, но все его попытки оканчивались полным крахом, а точнее полным отказом даже в элементарном общении с его персоной. Старк действительно думал о том, что маг просто катастрофически занят после войны, в принципе как и все они, но потом он понял, что его намеренно избегают. Стоило Тони только появиться на неофициальном сборе, как Стефан находил тысячу и одну причину его покинуть, и в конце концов вообще перестал посещать башню, помимо официальных собраний и отчётов. 

Тони ненавидел эти собрания, такая нуднятина, но ему ничего не оставалось, и за это он очень злился на самого себя, на свою несдержанность, но упорно приходил и сидел на них. Лишь бы вдохнуть ещё раз, почувствовать ещё раз, увидеть его снова. Стефан же, то ли нарочно, то ли так выходило, старался отсесть от него подальше, и все это время Тони лелеял слабую надежду, и это было его любимой фантазией, что магу трудно держать себя в руках рядом с ним, ведь по каменному лицу Стрэнджа это было хрен понять. Было вообще хрен понять что-либо о его чувствах, настолько всегда сдержанно и элегантно держал себя маг. Оказалось — до сегодняшнего дня. 

Собрание закончилось, и Мстители начали разбредаться, Тони немного подзадержался, перекидываясь репликами с Нат, и уже около выхода, активно жестикулируя, умудрился зацепиться папкой о стул и из неё выпала ручка. Нагнулся за ней и уже поднимаясь услышал:

— Я не стану работать с омегой! — громкий шёпот мага, и Тони видит спину говорящего, точнее спины. Два альфы перешёптываются на повышенных тонах, если можно так сказать, и следующая реплика уже от Стивена, — Стефан, Тони лучший в своей области, ты не можешь просто пренебречь им из-за пола! — парирует бывший Тони. — Нет! Это неприемлемо для меня, я только... 

— Мальчики, а вы не могли бы обсуждать коллег в другом месте, или во всяком случае не в их присутствие!? — громко вклинилась в их разговор бета Наташа. 

Тони не нужно было особого приглашения, как только зазвучал её голос, он резко развернулся и покинул зал совещания, чтобы не показать, как задели его сказанные альфой слова, глаза противно щипало, когда он направлялся в свои комнаты в пентхаусе. 

Остаток дня Тони провёл в своих покоях, то нервно расхаживая взад-вперёд, то присев на кровать, и тупо таращился в стенку. Это стало для него неожиданностью. В современном мире, где омеги имели равные права с альфами, столкнуться с таким очевидным сексизмом... Господи, да даже древний ледышка из сороковых был не настолько консервативен, чтобы отказаться с ним работать из-за пола. Стивен скорей воспринимал его почти как альфу. А тут нате-здравствуйте. 

Омега внутри взвыл в отчаянии. Видимо не стоит рассчитывать даже на дружбу с таким-то отношением. Хотелось разрыдаться, как в пятнадцать, нанести кучу хлама и сделать гнездо, пригласить Нат или Ванду, как в былые времена, — Тони часто коротал с ними время горячки течек, — и смотреть мелодрамы с попкорном. Гнездо вообще казалось сейчас прекрасной идеей, но Тони сдержался. Тем более Нат сейчас занята отношениями с Брюсом, а Ванда с Виженом где-то в Европе проводят своё свадебное путешествие, подарок самого Тони на их свадьбу. Поэтому конечным решением было попросить Пятницу заказать пиццу и зарыться в лабораториях — всегда действующее средство от печали и боли. Альфе, значит, настолько плевать, что даже зная о его присутствии в помещение, он открыто говорит о своём отношении к нему и его полу.

В этих грустных размышления глава СИ добрел наконец до кухни, где и обнаружил стойкий запах шоколада с корицей, исходящий от барной стойки, где восседал его виновник и носитель. Стефан вёл разговор с Наташей, тем временем как Брюс и Сокол играли в приставку на диване. Поначалу присутствие Тони осталось незамеченным, и он решил тихо удалиться, следуя голосу благоразумия, но тут его заприметила Нат. 

— Тони, принесли твою пиццу, — сказала бета, указывая на коробку на барной стойке рядом с ней и Стефаном, — и ещё кое-что, — загадочно улыбнулась она, пока Тони шёл к бару, молясь, чтобы собственный запах не выдал его определенную реакцию на мага. 

Тони уже потянулся за пресловутой коробкой, упорно пытаясь игнорировать настойчивый взгляд альфы. «Он что, решил совсем уж открыто меня ненавидеть...» — думал гений, как вдруг Наташа громко сказал в потолок, — Пятница, давай ты! Скажи это, — улыбнулась подруга, подмигнув ему. 

— Сэр, спешу доложить, вам букет.

Тони так и замер на месте, глупо уставившись на Нат. После некоторого затянувшегося молчания, сопровождавшегося смешливой улыбкой от Наташи, Пятница повторила: 

— Сэр, вам цветы.

— Ох, у нашего гения тайный поклонник, — улыбаясь, протянул с дивана Клинт. 

— Серьезно, Тони, поздравляю! — Стивен и Баки зашли на кухню как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать последнюю реплику Сокола, — и кто же этот счастливчик? — спросил Стив. 

— Еще не знаем, Тони не открыл записку, — ответила Наташа. 

— Записку? — переспросил Тони, — так стоп, а откуда ты знаешь про записку? — уставился он на подругу. — И вообще, где сам букет-то? Пятница?

— Сэр, букет в полной сохранности, как и записка. Она находится в самом букете, который мистер Паркер забрал, чтобы поставить в вазу. Сейчас он возвращается на кухню. 

Не успела Пятница закончить, как двери лифта открылись и в общую кухню выскочил Питер с вазой в руках. Завидев Тони, он широко улыбнулся и направился прямиком к нему.

— Мистер Старк, смотрите, это вам! — и поставил на барную стойку рядом с пиццей букет благоухающих пионов. — Там ещё записка, прочитайте, она запакована, я не смотрел, честно.. — тараторил малой.

Все это время Тони стоял и не мог поверить в то, что происходит с его организмом. Сначала это его напугало, ведь омега внутри очень ярко отреагировал на подарок, восторг и радость от полученного презента, и его запах изменился, определенно, и начал расплываться по комнате. Но увидев букет, Тони решил — а пускай! Никто не может запретить ему быть счастливым омегой, и тем более нет повода смущаться этого, только из-за чьих-то сексистких настроений. 

Так что, пока его любимый подопечный распинался в заверениях о целостности букета, он расплылся в улыбке, глянул на Наташу, и подойдя ближе, таки вытащил записку. Старк почувствовал капли росы на кончиках пальцев и яркий запах пионов. Тони знал, что это и его запах тоже. Ему многие говорили. Отойдя немного в сторонку, он открыл записку. Омега чувствовал, что щёки его покрывал яркий румянец и возможно, или ему это только показалось, запах шоколада усилился.

_Благоухание пионов нежных_  
_Навеивало мысли о любви —_  
_О той, что, как моря, безбрежны,_  
_Что зажигают тайно жар в крови…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стихи - Щеглова Татиана


	2. Блестящий перфоманс

Какое-то время Тони просто молча смотрел на записку, ощущая приятное тепло, разливающееся в груди. Он прекрасно понимал, что все чувствуют это, чувствуют его резко изменившееся настроение и феромоны счастья, должно быть, разлетавшиеся от него как метеориты в разные стороны.

Записка была без подписи, но стихи говорили сами за себя. Восхищение его ароматом, даже влюбленность, жар...

Тони поднял голову от записки и наткнулся на любопытный взгляд бывшего. Склонив голову набок, тот спросил, — Ну что там?

Тони покраснел ещё пуще прежнего, а казалось бы, куда ещё сильней. В его-то возрасте иметь подобную реакцию, будто ему снова пятнадцать, да что это с ним, попытался одернуть он себя, но как сказала бы Анастейша из знаменитой книжки — «Его внутренняя богиня ликовала», а точнее ликовал его омега. Это все долгое воздержание, отсутствие течек и жара, да и вообще каких-либо близких отношений, и теперь простейшее ухаживание в виде обыкновенного букета, и он уже растёкся. 

— Это личное, — скомкано попытался уйти от ответа Тони.

— Ну хоть скажи, от кого? — взволнованно спросила Нат.

— Без подписи, — ответил он.

— О! Так у вас тайный поклонник, Мистер Старк, — восторженно вклинился в разговор Питер. Вот кому действительно впору в силу возраста быть восторженным омегой, подумал Тони, а не ему, разменявшему четвёртый десяток, краснеть и на полном серьезе задумываться о гнёздах.

— Так, ребятки, мне пора, изобретения сами себя не сделают, — улыбнулся Тони, пытаясь скрыть смущение от собственных мыслей, и в момент, когда он уже было повернулся за пиццей к барной стойке, рука, покрытая шрамами, протянула ему злосчастную коробку. 

Забирая её из рук Стефана, Тони ощутил легчайшее прикосновение пальцев к своей ладони. В этот момент его будто прошибло электрической волной, которая от кончиков его пальцев устремилась через сердце в район чуть выше пупка и свернулась там в клубок тепла и восторга. Подняв голову, он был пойман в плен глазами цвета моря, и глубокий низкий голос произнёс:

— Не забудьте свою пиццу, Энтони, вы сегодня ничего не ели. 

Энтони! Да он даже не помнил, кто и когда в последний раз называл его полным именем. 

— Благодарю, — сдержанно ответил Старк и быстро ретировался, надеясь, что это не выглядело как побег. 

Заперевшись в своей мастерской, Тони поставил букет и пиццу на свой рабочий стол, и присев в кресло, уткнулся лицом в ладони. Все его тело несильно потряхивало от пережитого, а лоб в ладонях горел. И только спустя некоторое время Тони резко поднял голову и обратился к ИИ:

— Пятница, просканируй меня.

— На предмет чего? Мне искать что-то конкретное?

— Общее состояние, — ответил Тони. 

Через какое-то время Пятница, закончив сканирование, доложила:

— Общее состояние вашего организма — удовлетворительно. Наблюдается легкое недоедание и жар, но первичных признаков течки нет. Скорее всего жар вызван стрессом, не более того.

Тони вздохнул и посмотрел на то место, где его коснулись пальцы Стефана. Давно он не испытывал подобной реакции. Все ещё чувствовался клубок тепла в животе.

Он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул пару раз, чтобы успокоиться, поднял голову и взгляд его упал на букет пионов. Неужели от него? Да нет, не может быть. После сегодняшнего разговора в зале совещаний эта перспектива казалась нереальной, хоть и заманчивой. И ещё это его — «вы ничего не ели...». Сарказм? Ирония? Флирт? Как он должен все это понимать? С чего вдруг человеку, который отказывается с ним работать по половому признаку, заботиться о его здоровье? Да и кстати, что это за работа такая у мага может быть с механиком? Одни вопросы и никаких ответов. Если бы это был кто-то другой, возможно, Старк и мог бы размышлять более трезво, но в сложившейся ситуации эмоции прыгали вперемешку с мыслями и было крайне сложно решить и понять для себя что-то конкретное.

Схватив кусок пиццы, Тони откинулся на спинку стула и начал активно жевать, попутно попросив Дубину заварить крепкий кофе. Ночь предстояла активная, гений механики решил забыться в новом проекте. К черту симпатичных колдунов и тайных поклонников с их букетами — инженерия и механика это два лучших друга, которые ещё никогда его не подводили. И он принялся за работу, но всё-таки отставив аккуратно вазу с цветами подальше, чтобы ненароком не разбить в гуще забот. 

Следующие три дня прошли для Тони очень плодотворно. Давно он не ощущал такого прилива сил и вдохновения. Он починил три костюма — для Сокола, Ванды и Наташи, также разработал новые стрелы и вместе с Беннером улучшил систему защиты Земли с орбиты под руководством Эдит. Пара-тройка дронов и высокотехнологичных штучек на орбите никогда не помешают, после чего Брюс вместе с Наташей благополучно отбыли на очередное задание в Африку. 

На протяжении всех этих дней гений успешно отвлекался от романтических мыслей в работе, и единственной поблажкой были небольшие перерывы, чтобы освежить букетик водой из пульверизатора. На четвёртый день его добровольного заточения в мастерской, когда он в очередной раз решил опрыскать пионы, в лабораторию неожиданно нагрянул Роджерс и застал омегу как раз за этим занятием. 

— Так вот чем ты тут занимался все это время, — улыбнулся он, — решил развести в лаборатории оранжерею? 

— И тебе не хворать, сосулька, с чем пожаловал? — спросил Тони, направив пульверизатор на Роджерса и имитируя прицеливание как из пистолета. Стивен поднял руки в жесте «сдаюсь, сдаюсь», и, проигнорировав вопрос, спросил: 

— Ты не думал, от кого они? — все с тем же любопытством спросил он. 

— А что, Кэп, ревнуешь? — поддел Тони.

Вообще это была парадоксальная ситуация, и если бы ему кто-то сказал в молодости, что он будет неплохо так общаться с бывшим, он бы в жизни не поверил. Хотя для самого гения это была довольно трудная ситуация, Тони расценивал сегодняшние отношения с капитаном, как удовлетворительные, даже после всего, что между ними произошло, ну а момент ввернуть подколку Тони никогда не упустит.

— Я рад за тебя, — улыбнулся Стив, положив свою гориллью ручищу Тони на плечо и несильно похлопав по нему.

В этот момент лабораторию пронзил специфический звук открывающегося портала, и через мгновение посреди лаборатории оказался никто иной как сам верховный маг Земли в своём неизменном красном плаще. 

Должно быть перед колдуном открылась интересная картина, раз в тот момент, как он на них взглянул, его изрядно перекосило, будто он старался сдержать тошноту. Тони с пульверизатором, нацеленным на Кепа, в одной руке и цветами в другой все ещё чувствовал руку капитана у себя на плече. Стефан прохладно поинтересовался: 

— Надеюсь, не помешал? 

Тони недовольно скривился, отступая от капитана на шаг и отворачиваясь, чтобы поставить вазу и пульверизатор. Нос медленно начало заволакивать шоколадной дымкой.

— О, Стефан, нет, нет, что ты, я как раз собирался побеседовать с Тони о твоей просьбе, — активизировался Стивен, — Тони, — повернулся он к нему, — ты не против, если Стефан поработает в твоей лаборатории? У него там что-то серьезное случилось в другом измерении, и он... 

— Мне необходимо сделать тесты различных веществ и образцов из других измерений, — перебил Кэпа глубокий гортанный голос. — Моя лаборатория в Санктуме не оснащена необходимым оборудованием, а от этих тестов может зависит много жизней, демоны слишком активны последний месяц и... — всю речь колдуна Тони старательно смотрел куда угодно, только не на него, чтобы лишний раз не распалять себя, но это мало помогало, и его омега активно реагировал на волшебника, отчего сам Тони все сильней начинал волноваться и злиться на себя, и своё дурацкое поведение. Но тут неожиданно, когда он активно заинтересовался оформлением собственного стола, Старк почувствовал как запах корицы и шоколада резко усилился, и что-то тёплое шевелится на его плечах. И как раз в тот момент, как Стефан неожиданно прервал свой монолог, Тони вздрогнул и опустил взгляд на свои плечи. 

Причиной теплоты и резко усилившегося запаха был Леви. Плащ плавно и как-то для всех них незаметно перетек с плеч колдуна на плечи Тони и активно притирался, будто пытался найти наиболее удобное для себя положение, и в тот момент, когда наконец-то все присутствующие обратили на него внимание, он поднял концы воротника и погладил омегу по щекам, будто в попытке успокоить и подружиться, попутно обвив концом плаща его правую ногу, как домашний питомец делает это хвостом.

Тони эта ситуация могла бы позабавить, если бы не все более усиливающийся румянец на его щеках, который начал появляться после незамысловатых действий плаща в купе с очень сильным запахом его владельца. В то же время Тони просто таял от тепла и защищенности, которые давало присутствие Леви, и он снова почувствовал комок тепла, начавшегося скручиваться в животе. Это должно быть то самое, что называют бабочками в животе, подумал Тони. Он попал. По полной.

— Ох, мне кажется, ты ему нравишься, — улыбнулся капитан.

— Леви, это неприлично! — зашипел на своего помощника Стрэндж, и Тони непроизвольно вздрогнул ещё раз, но слава богу, это можно было списать на незамысловатые движения плаща, а не на командный голос альфы, который пробрал Тони до костей. 

Меж тем плащ элегантно соскользнул с плеч омеги, попутно ненадолго задержавшись краем чуть ниже талии Тони, и исполнив элегантный реверанс перед Старком, плавно поплыл и приземлился на плечи колдуна.

— Он у вас просто какой-то джентльмен, — рассмеялся Роджерс.

— По сравнению с некоторыми магами, уж точно, — тихо пробубнил Тони, подходя к своему рабочему столу.  
  
— Что, простите? — встревоженно спросил альфа, или, возможно, ему это только показалось. Но словить недовольный взгляд Кэпа гений всё-таки успел.

— Я говорю, конечно, по сравнению с вашей магической лабораторией тут будет, где развернуться, — довольно произнёс Тони, уж в чем в чем, а в своих механических детках он не сомневался, — приходите в любое время, Док, — он наконец оторвал взгляд от своего компьютера и с вызовом посмотрел на альфу, — если вас, конечно, не смущает моё присутствие, ведь основное исследовательское оборудование находится непосредственно в моей рабочей зоне, — он сделал паузу и улыбнулся, чувствуя усилившийся аромат несвязанного альфы. 

Что ж, один-один, Мистер Доктор, подумал Тони, злится — это уже что-то, и продолжил, — В конце концов, у вас имеется доступ ко всем игрушкам Мстителей, как и у других официальных членов команды.

После короткого молчания, во время которого Тони мог заметить некоторое недоумение на лице мага, Стефан опустил голову, прочистил горло и сказал:

— Благодарю вас, — после чего открыл портал и скрылся в нем. 

В лаборатории повисло молчание, Тони вернулся к компьютеру и упорно делал вид бурной деятельности, меж тем как капитан, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, медленно подошёл к его столу. 

— Тони, — начал он, — ты слышал наш разговор в зале совещаний, — то ли вопрос, то ли утверждение. Стивен вздохнул и продолжил: — Послушай, это не то, чем может показаться на первый взгляд...

— Да?! И что же тогда?! — вспыхнул Старк

— Слушай, я же вижу, как ты на него реагируешь, это все...

— Это все не твоё дело! — резко вспылил омега. Стивен снова тяжело вздохнул, а Тони продолжил, — Знаешь что, к черту! К черту это! — шумно выдохнул Старк. — Или ты действительно думал, что я буду прогибаться под такого сексиста, как Стрэндж, что я покину лабораторию и дам ему время и место для его исследований только потому, что он не переносит омег, считая их более слабыми и негодными для подобной работы?! А вот хрен!!! — Тони окончательно разгорячился: — Знаешь, знаешь, что я сделаю, сосулька?! Я его достану! Я буду сидеть тут до посинения, чтобы он места себе не нашёл, раз ему так неприятен сам факт моей деятельности, и что я её выполняю, будучи омегой!

На протяжении всей тирады Тони мог наблюдать, как лицо капитана от взволнованного приобретает все более смешливое выражение. Он даже голову набок склонил, рассматривая Старка, как какой-то любопытный экспонат в музее, и это выбешивало омегу ещё сильнее. 

Тони прекрасно понимал, что сорвался на сильные эмоции, но вот сейчас ему было ни капельки не стыдно. Нехер, думал он. Пусть будет стыдно ограниченным мужланам-альфам, которые из-за своей собственной ограниченности пытаются ограничить и всех окружающих. 

— Хорошо, Тони, как скажешь. Все будет по-твоему, — спокойно ответил Стив, и вздохнув, опустил голову, уставившись на свои кеды. — Что же, мне пора. Нужно ещё успеть сделать пару отчетов сегодня, — и он бегло покинул лабораторию. 

Следующие пару дней проходили для Тони в штатном режиме. Он часами засиживался в лаборатории с некоторыми перерывами на перекус, но колдун так и не появился. Тони и сам себе не хотел бы признаться, да только вот, засыпая, грезил о тёплом красном плаще с запахом шоколад и корицы, который дарил чувство защищенности и покоя. Как будто он снова дома. На третью ночь он сдался и позволил своему омеге утащить футболку Брюса из его спальни, так и заснув с ней в обнимку.

На четвёртый же день после разговора с альфами Тони в хорошем расположении духа ковырял Наташин костюм в лаборатории. Причина внезапного апгрейда была банальна — костюм пах лучшей подругой и дарил, хоть и частичное, но чувство защищенности, уж Наташа точно могла за себя постоять, усмехнулся Тони, да и за него тоже, хотя этого и не требовалось. О том, что гормоны начали проявлять в жизни гения столь активные действия, Тони предпочитал не задумываться и упорно убеждал себя, что обновить костюм для Нат — это просто логично и ничего более.

За этим занятием его и настиг звук открывающегося портала, и посреди его лаборатории появился маг в неизменном красном плаще. 

— Добрый день, — сухое приветствие от мага. А вот Леви был более открыт и, слетев с плеч хозяина, снова выполнил реверанс, на что Стефан картинно закатил глаза и направился к столу с приборами посредине лаборатории. 

— Добрый, — сказал Тони, наблюдая, как плащ, помахав ему ещё раз, вернулся на плечи альфы. 

Первые три дня проходили в таком же режиме. Стефан приходил через портал, сдержанно здоровался (плюс реверанс от Леви) и погружался в свои пробирки. Все эти дни проходили в подобном молчании со стороны мага, и лишь запах шоколада с корицей все больше и больше наполнял стены лаборатории Старка и теперь уже оставался даже после ухода колдуна. Тони же, в свою очередь, ни капли не стеснялся и не сдерживался все эти дни, хотя он прекрасно понимал, что очевидно провоцирует несвязанного альфу своими действиями. Он то включал свою любимую музыку и довольно напевал под любимые песни, разнося при этом по лаборатории яркий и искристый запах пионов, то накупал кучу шоколадных конфет и, громко чавкая, копался в своих игрушках, пока по все тем же лабораториям разносился уже более сладковатый, если не совсем уж приторный, как называла его иногда Нат, запах пионов. Но конечно любимым делом Тони в эти дни стал уход за букетом. 

Начиная довольно напевать ещё на подходе, омега брал в руки пульверизатор и начинал сбрызгивать уже порядком подсохшие бутоны, при этом источая во все стороны самый весенний и самый свежий аромат только что распустившихся пионов. Стефан же ерзал на своём лабораторном стуле, изредка косился, и Тони даже показалось, что он однажды рыкнул. Альфа источал с каждым разом все более сильный аромат шоколада, но за все эти дни так и не подал виду, что его что-либо смущает.

Пару раз заходил Кэп. Он доложил о скором возвращении Брюса из Африки, а когда омега поинтересовался о Наташе, капитан отрапортовал, что та задержится еще ненадолго и приедет чуть позже Беннера. 

На четвёртый день, когда Тони уже по традиции направился к своему букетику, вдруг вместо очевидного запаха весеннего торжества по лаборатории начал расползаться аромат тоски. Цветы засохли. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Тони даже не стал брать пульверизатор. Вытащив записку из засохшего букета, он приказал Пятнице его убрать, и засунув бумажку в стол и быстренько попрощавшись, вышел из лаборатории. 

В этот раз он вытащил платье Нат из её гардероба, и подпихнув его под бок, заснул, думая о дрожащих руках в шрамах, аккуратно работающих с пробирками. 

На следующий день в лаборатории Тони, закупивший двойную порцию шоколадок, привычно разбирал Эдит и пытался обновить некоторые моды в системе, а Мистер Доктор как обычно чах над пробирками и молчал. Пятница нарушила мирное чавкание Тони:

— Сэр, вам цветы. 

Тони резко поднял голову к потолку, прекратив свой сладкий перформанс.

— Ты серьезно? — спросил омега.

— Курьер уже спускается в лаборатории. Дверь стоит разблокировать и расписаться в получении, — наставительно посоветовала Пятница. 

Тони встал из-за рабочего стола и, не замечая внимательного взгляда волшебника, направился к стеклянной входной двери в лабораторию. Расписавшись и получив букет пионов, на этот раз сразу в вазе, Тони нетерпеливо вытащил записку:

_Ах, как же были те мгновенья_   
_Прекрасны, сказочны, чисты!_   
_Цвели в саду роскошные пионы,_   
_Кружилась голова от этой красоты…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стихи - Щеглова Татиана


	3. Голубая оранжерея

Зажимая блестящий фантик от шоколадной конфеты между пальцев, омега, прикрывая им левый глаз и без остановки качаясь на рабочем стуле, рассматривал правым глазом букет, стоявший на его столе. Из-за близкого расположения к глазам, блестящая этикетка бликовала и отражала свет лабораторных ламп, создавая ощущение, будто пионы мигают разноцветными звездочками. 

Тони переместил фантик с левого глаза и закрыл им уже правый. Букет пропал, и на его месте появился Мистер Доктор, сидевший за микроскопом и упорно соблюдавший обет молчания. Курьер ушёл около двух часов назад. И первое, что сделал Тони, ну помимо затопления лаборатории ферамонами восторга и счастья, водрузил букет на стол и втихую, в текстовом формате, отдал Пятнице приказ взломать сеть компании по доставке цветов, благо на курьере был бейджик, и теперь он ждал результаты, чтобы узнать, кто же этот его тайный поклонник.

Через двадцать минут активной работы, что показались омеге довольно таки долгими по меркам такого ИИ, как Пятница, ему на Старкфон пришёл результат взлома, который вверг Тони в недоумение.

Их не было, этих самых результатов. То есть вообще не было. Ничего. Пятница просканировала базу заказчиков службы доставки, и заказ, пришедший для Энтони Старка, мало того, что был от анонима, так ещё был сделан с закодированного IP адреса, который магическим образом исчез для всех возможных поисковых систем, доступных Пятнице, будто его вообще никогда и не существовало.

В первое мгновение Тони просто пялился на экран своего Старкфона не в силах даже осознать, что это такое выдал его ИИ. Затем, когда первичный шок прошёл, он подал несколько запросов для Пятницы на поиск, с расширенной кодировкой на взлом всех возможных блоков и кодов на поиск IP — все тщетно. Никакого IP, никакого адреса заказчика, никакого заказчика, ничего.

Теперь, спустя час тщетных попыток найти загадочного отправителя пионов, Старк сдался, решив оставить это на потом, когда сможет без посторонних ушей высказать все своему творению в лице Пятницы и устроить ей небольшой кипиш систем. Негоже это, когда ИИ ведущей IT компании в мире не может вычислить простой IP адрес!

Продолжая раскачиваться на стуле и рассматривая блестящего мага через призму блестящей этикетки, Тони сфокусировал внимание на руках Стефана. Несмотря на тремор, маг работал очень аккуратно, перемещая странного вида субстанцию из своих пробирок под линзу микроскопа.

Вдруг колдун заметил, что в микроскопе отсутствует одно из стёкол, которое мирно устроилось в специальном контейнере на противоположном конце стола, куда, как понял омега по растерянному взгляду Стефана, рукой тому не дотянуться. 

Тони, убрав фантик от глаз, хотел уже было подняться и благородно предложить свою помощь, как вдруг волшебник, легонько поведя плечам пару раз, опустил взгляд на плащ и мотнул головой в сторону контейнера с линзами. Это было не в новинку, и Тони знал, что летающий помощник часто помогает магу по мелочам, но следующая сцена настолько заворожила омегу, что он забыл про свое баловство с фантиком, и глупо открыв рот, просто таращился на колдуна.

Леви элегантно сполз с плеч Стефана и направился к противоположному концу стола. Стефан в это время закончил выдавливать жижу из пробирки, и подняв правую руку в ожидании стекла, снова взглянул на Леви.

В профиль волшебник был ещё красивее, подумал омега. Легкая седина на висках придавала образу мага ещё большей таинственности. Прямой нос, аккуратная бородка. Но что более всего привлекло внимание омеги, так это то, что Стефан заменил сегодня свой, казалось бы неизменный синий многослойный халат, на более простую бордовую рубашку в стиле буддийских монахов, подпоясанную на высоко посаженных штанах. На ногах красовались высокие, достаточно простые сапоги в тон бордовым штанам и рубашке. Фигура у альфы была — глаз не оторвать, особенно теперь, когда одежда была более простая, но очень даже обтягивающая.

Дыхание омеги участилось, пока он медленно пожирал колдуна глазами, от седых висков вниз, по широким плечам, к стройной талии, перевязанной широким поясом, и затем на ягодицы и бедра, крупные и подкаченные, и снова вверх к мускулистым рукам, сильным и жилистым, и наконец от них к запястьям, также затянутым от локтя до кисти в ткань на манер бинтов, и наконец к немного подрагивающим пальцам.

Тони пил глазами и не мог напиться, омега внутри впал в гипноз, заворожённый видом этого несвязанного альфы.

Между тем плащ, подлетев к контейнеру, вынул нужное стёклышко одним из своих красных уголков, протёр его о другой на манер монетки, как если бы старый ковбой протер серебряник о рукав, и уже начал протягивать линзу к руке мага, как вдруг резко отдернул. 

Альфа, наблюдавший за своим помощником, немного склонил голову набок и приподнял одну бровь. Меж тем, Леви снова начал медленно протягивать конец красной ткани со стеклышком к руке Стефана, и уже почти дотянувшись, снова резко отпрянул, прижав стекло к себе. Колдун, ещё больше изогнув бровь, хотя куда уж больше, и с ухмылкой взглянув на Леви, медленно согнул мизинец и безымянный палец и поманил плащ средним и указательным. 

Омега застыл и перестал дышать, с внутренним восторгом рассматривая пальцы колдуна, покрытые шрамами. 

Каково это, почувствовать прикосновение этих самых пальцев к щеке или обнаженной спине. Почувствовать их на своей талии и бёдрах. Они грубые или нежные? Почему-то Тони показалась, что не смотря на внешнюю грубость, эти руки знают толк в прикосновениях, что эти пальцы умеют быть ловкими, если нужно, знают, как касаться, где и с какой силой. Знают, как правильно обнимать и ласкать омегу. Знают, где надавить, а где — нежно погладить. 

Леви, несносное одеялко, меж тем продолжил своё выступление. Он снова сделал заход на передачу стекла и снова отпрянул, после чего умело подкинул стекло пару раз, опять же на манер монетки, и в конце концов, передал его альфе.

Стефан, заполучив наконец-то стёклышко, перекатил его несколько раз между пальцами, используя магию, судя по искоркам. Так и не опустив руку, колдун, ехидно смотря на помощника, тоже подкинул стекло в воздух.

Остатки воздуха выбило из груди. Омега как во сне смотрел на летящее круглое стёклышко. Хлопок, и стекло растворяется на кончиках пальцев колдуна, а во все стороны разлетаются сотни бабочек яркого голубого цвета.   
  
Леви манерно аплодирует своими красными уголками, задорно вскидывая концы воротника, будто раздавая аплодисменты в театре, а Стефан, улыбаясь, делает реверанс, прикладывая правую руку к груди. Старк заметил, как маг левой рукой аккуратно положил на стол двойное кольцо, после чего повернулся и посмотрел прямо на Тони, так и сидевшего все это время с раскрытым ртом. Альфа ещё шире улыбнулся и подмигнул.

Тут-то гений и осознал, что все это представление было для него. Краска смущения моментально покрыла его лицо и шею, а поток голубых бабочек, внезапно слетевшихся к его столу и окруживших его, не особо спасал от все более нарастающего желания провалиться сквозь землю. Его поймали и устроили ему это шоу. Старк осознал это также четко, как и резко изменившийся запах в лаборатории. Пока он откровенно рассматривал мага, феромоны откровенно сигнализировали о его весьма смелых мыслях и желаниях, и теперь результат этих самых желаний можно было четко различить в воздухе. 

Бабочки, переливаясь всеми оттенками от глубокого синего до бледно-голубого медленно начали оседать на омеге. Одна аккуратно пристроилась на плече, другая тут же попытала счастье присесть на руку, но Тони быстро притянул конечность к себе, и бабочка устроилась на его груди, зацепившись маленькими лапками за футболку Старка, как раз в том месте, где светился реактор. Он опустил голову и был очарован этим зрелищем: голубая подсветка от реактора заставляла и без того голубую бабочку сиять ещё сильнее. Постепенно бабочки все больше и больше облепляли тело, и омега почувствовал клубок чистого восторга, снова зарождавшегося в животе и вымещавшего чувство смущения.

Когда бабочки облепили Старка уже довольно плотным слоем так, что Тони даже замер и перестал шевелиться, любуясь этим чудом и ощущая легкую щекотку там, где они касались лапками оголенных участков кожи, дверь в лабораторию отъехала со специфическим звуком, и арт-инсталляция — «Бабочки и гений» предстала глазам Брюса Беннера и Капитана Сосульки.

— Ох, Тони, ты всё-таки решил развести здесь оранжерею? — с улыбкой спросил Стивен, подходя к Старку и рассматривая голубых бабочек, облепивших омегу и букет пионов на его столе, и наблюдая, как Тони начинает дуться, скосив на капитана глаза.

— Но тебе не кажется, что стоило завести более разнообразную живность, ну хотя бы по цвету? — продолжил Роджерс, тыкая пальцем в одну из бабочек на плече Старка, отчего часть «крылатого стада» разлетелась в разные стороны, но как только Стивен убрал руку, бабочки снова облепили гения.

— Наш Гарри Поттер решил продемонстрировать урок трансфигурации на лабораторном оборудовании, — махая рукой перед носом и распугивая особенно назойливых бабочек, ответил Старк. 

Он нарочно хорохорился на словах, пытаясь скрыть смущение иронией. Хотя Тони и понимал, что запах выдаёт его, он боялся показать истинные чувства колдуну. 

Он поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Беннера. 

— Рад видеть, Тони, — сказал Брюс, — я бы обнял тебя, но боюсь повредить оборудование, — улыбнулся он, косясь на рой бабочек, облепивших Старка.

— Думаю, вам не о чем беспокоиться, мистер Беннер, — послышался глубокий голос альфы над ухом Старка, — все оборудование останется в целостности и сохранности, как и его владелец.

В этот момент Тони почувствовал тёплую ладонь на своей спине, плавно скользнувшую вниз и незаметно для всех остановившуюся на пояснице Старка. От неожиданности омега вздрогнул, но не подал виду, что что-то не так, хотя держать лицо было трудно, от прикосновения по спине к загривку прошёл импульс. И Тони почувствовал, как волосы на шее встали дыбом, а живот скрутило, и что самое парадоксальное — это было не просто банальное возбуждение, а чувство, что от руки мага прошёл разряд тока в живот и бухнул резко вниз, парализовав все внутренние органы сладкой истомой. Но хуже всего было то, что он прекрасно понимал, в данном положении альфа чувствует и ощущает все его реакции, как бы он ни пытался и как бы ему ни хотелось их скрыть.

Меж тем Стефан с легкой улыбкой на лице протянул свободную руку к наиболее назойливой бабочке около носа Тони, схватил насекомое за крылышки и со специфическим хлопком превратил обратно в стёклышко. Рука с поясницы незаметно пропала, как и все бабочки, окружавшие омегу.

— Доктор Стрэндж, — протянул руку для рукопожатия Беннер, — неожиданно вас здесь видеть. Как вам наши лаборатории? Решили вернуться в медицину? 

— Провожу кое-какие исследования, — сказал альфа, отвечая на рукопожатие.

Что это было?! Тони стоял как вкопанный и пытался успокоиться, гормоны разошлись не на шутку. 

Мистер Доктор и Брюс прошли к рабочему месту мага, меж тем как гений скосил глаза на бывшего и поймал смешливый взгляд. Капитан опустил голову в попытке скрыть улыбку, и тут Старка пробрал страх, ведь в отличие от Брюса, который был бетой и не слышал запахи, Стивен точно улавливал каждое изменение состояния Тони.

Инженер не стал долго обдумывать причины подобной реакции, как и причины подобных страхов, которые преследовали его последнее время, он уже было хотел увести сосульку под белы рученьки и доступно объяснить, что о его состоянии доктору Беннеру и вообще кому-либо распространяться не стоит, как дверь в лабораторию снова разъехалась, и не успел Тони высказать Пятнице все, что думает, насчёт проходного двора, как его облепили худенькие паучьи лапки с криком:

— Мистер Старк, я так скучал! — выдал Паркер, повиснув на Тони и перекрывая тому всякий доступ к капитану, и ко всем попыткам поговорить с этим самым капитаном наедине.

Тони обнял мелкого в ответ и почувствовал, что он тоже очень скучал по нему, о чем тут же сказал, поглаживая маленького омежку по спине, и положил подбородок тому на плечо. Аромат его протеже успокаивал нервы и дарил чувство уюта, хотя не избавлял от специфических ощущений в животе, но хоть немного сглаживал их. Как только они расцепили объятия, Питер затараторил: 

— Я только прилетел и сразу к вам, можно я останусь, нет, вы обязаны предоставить мне комнату, Мэй до сих пор в Вашингтоне, и ей не понравится, что я буду дома один, потому-то вернулся из Европы раньше, чем мы планировали, — от такого привычного гомона Тони заулыбался, он действительно скучал, а Пит продолжал, — тем более скоро приедет Наташа, а мы с ней немного переписывались, и теперь я должен устроить праздник в честь её возвращения из Африки, — как-то понуро закончил подросток. 

— Что же, даже переписка с Нат чревата последствиями, — сказал улыбаясь подошедший Брюс. Тони в этот момент обернулся и посмотрел на колдуна. Мистер Доктор упорно делал вид бурной деятельности с пробирками, хотя омега был уверен, что маг не упускает ни единого слова из их разговора.

— Мистер Старк, вы позволите устроить праздник? — спросил мелкий, — пожалуйста, пожалуйста, или она убьёт меня, — добавил Питер, с улыбкой глянув на Брюса, — мы пригласим всех Мстителей, это отличный повод собраться вместе, — он немного замялся и закончил, — ну, в смысле, после Титана было не до этого, и, ну в общем, я хочу сказать, это будет хороший повод собраться.

А ведь и вправду, после Титана они (Мстители) так толком и не отпраздновали победу, даже просто не собирались, слишком много хлопот было после всех этих событий, и как-то не до развлечений. Сейчас же, когда все устаканилось, было хорошей идеей собрать всех вместе, но теперь уже не на поле битвы, а в башне, в расслабленной и веселой обстановке. Это будет хорошей возможностью познакомиться со всеми поближе, подумал Тони, а конкретно с «кое-кем в красном плаще...» — добавил омега внутри. Факт того, что с этим кое-кем Старк просидел молча в одном помещении несколько дней, омега явно игнорировал.

— Хорошая идея, малец, — сказал Старк, хлопнув Питера по плечу, — Пятница, детка, организуй все чин по чину к приезду рыжей бестии, — добавил он в потолок, — в башне намечается праздник, разошли всем приглашения, думаю, поместятся все.

Мелкий просиял и ещё сильнее заулыбался, поочередно смотря на всех присутствующих. Ох уж эти подростковые гормоны, подумал Тони, и в этот момент Питер, видимо, поняв, что мага нет поблизости, повернулся в его сторону и спросил:

— Мистер Доктор, вы придёте? 

Тони затаил дыхание. Он правда хотел не реагировать, но сердце предательски екнуло в надежде, ведь колдун часто игнорирует подобные сборы в башне даже в узком кругу Мстителей, что уж говорить о большой вечеринке. И прежде чем рационализм гения успел среагировать, чувства взяли верх, и Старк сказал:

— Вряд ли у нашего мистера Поттера найдется подходящий костюм для подобных мероприятий, — выпалил Старк, критически оглядывая сегодняшний бардовый халат мага. 

Это было типично для Тони, — и многие близкие ему люди знали об этом, — цеплять человека подобными подколками, да ещё за то, что по правде очень нравилось гению, пускай это даже такая простая вещь, как халат мага. Это давало чувство безопасности и контроля в разговоре, вот только очевидного расстройства или замешательства в глазах альфы не наблюдалось, меж тем как аура и запах стали властными, и хозяин корицы с шоколадом, улыбнувшись и глядя прямо Тони в глаза, ответил:

— Не волнуйтесь, Энтони, я подберу что-то особенное специально для вас, — сказал колдун, собрав свои вещи с рабочего стола, после чего открыл портал и, пожелав доброго дня, с улыбкой исчез, пройдя сквозь кольцо света, так и оставив омегу стоять с чуть приоткрытым ртом.

Следующие три дня Старк вместе с Питером и Брюсом плодотворно проводили время в лаборатории, а колдун так и не появился. Брюс все время кидал на Старка странные взгляды, особенно после эффектного ухода Стренджа, но так и не решился спросить об их интересных взаимоотношениях с магом. Гений прекрасно понимал, что Беннер что-то подозревает, да и что тут было собственно подозревать, если в один из этих дней Тони, забывшись, взял пульверизатор и довольно напевая себе под нос пошёл к букету. Очнулся он уже когда заметил два удивленных взгляда, которые с недоумением косились на него, стоящего с пустым пульверизатором около букета.

Но не считая данного инцидента, все шло своим чередом. Пятница успешно готовила предстоящую вечеринку, попутно консультируясь с ними по поводу еды, напитков, музыки и ещё кучи разных мелочей, пока они корпели над очередной разработкой. Питер заваливал Старка и Беннера вопросами, а иногда и Пятницу, которой видимо особенно нравилось спорить с мелким. 

На четвёртый день Брюса вызвали на задание вместе с капитаном сосулькой, и они благополучно отбыли, пообещав вернуться как раз к вечеринке вместе с Наташей.

Тони следил, как Питер ковыряет свой паучий костюм, заменяя и улучшая некоторые детали вручную, и Старк решил, что подобная работа будет полезна для начинающего инженера, поэтому Тони внимательно наблюдал за тем, что паучок вытворяет с мелкими микросхемами на груди костюма, и вовремя давал необходимые рекомендации.

Его негромкий шёпот был прерван звуком открывающегося портала, и они с паучком синхронно подняли головы, взглянув на Стефана.

Тот же, в свою очередь, вежливо поздоровался (плюс реверанс от Леви) и прошёл к теперь уже своему рабочему месту, и принялся возиться с приборами, положив двойное кольцо на стол рядом с собой.

И вроде бы все на этом должно было закончиться, ну по крайней мере в плане отвлечения от костюма и микросхем, но как оказалось, для Питера все только началось. Старк давно заметил, что мелкий проявляет дюжий интерес к колдуну, и в частности к магии. В силу возраста и любопытства, а также того, что маг редко появлялся в башне, Питер не мог усидеть на месте и постоянно косился на Стрэнджа, отвлекаясь от работы. В какой-то момент Тони поднял голову от костюма и увидел абсолютно восторженное лицо Питера, который вместо микросхем с чистой радостью смотрел куда-то за спину инженера. И только тут омега почувствовал знакомый аромат, мягко обволакивающий его со спины и снова дарящий чувство защищенности и уюта. 

Тони резко повернул голову туда, куда смотрел Паркер, но там никого, а точнее ничего, не оказалось, но в следующее мгновение он почувствовал легкое прикосновение к бедру, и развернувшись уже в другую сторону, увидел, как Леви медленно заползает на плечи абсолютно восторженного Питера.

Наконец устроившись, плащ, надавливая на плечи мелкого, заставил того подняться и выйти из-за стола, после чего слетел с плеч Питера, и протянув ему конец подола на манер руки, пригласил на танец. Паркер как заворожённый принял импровизацию, и они начали кружить в вальсе по свободному пространству лаборатории. 

Тони соврёт, если скажет, что он не ревновал. Иголочка ревности и даже обиды все-таки кольнула, но так и не успела распустить свои колючие ветки в его сердце слишком сильно, так как низкий баритон отвлёк Старка от танцующих плаща и Питера.

— Энтони, позвольте спросить, — гений повернул голову на звук голоса колдуна и встретился с голубыми глазами. Его тут же окутал стойкий аромат альфы.

— Есть ли здесь запасные пробирки и могу ли я ими воспользоваться? 

Стефан смотрел в упор, не разрывая контакта, и Тони на мгновение показалось, что вовсе не за пробирками шёл колдун. Создавалось впечатление, что альфа пытался прочесть его эмоции, «неужели понял?» — подумал Старк и отвёл взгляд, снова взглянув на подопечного. Руки он медленно опустил под стол, чтоб не было видно нервного тремора. Ирония. Тремор-то, на самом деле был у мага, но тот в отличие от Старка умел его контролировать, а сейчас омега медленно поплыл от аромата Стрэнджа, его немного потряхивало, и он начал злиться, сжимая и разжимая пальцы под столом. Тони медленно сглотнул накопившуюся слюну и ответил:

— Брюс отнёс на второй этаж, там в коробках у входа в лабораторию. Только ради бога, давайте пешком, мистер Поттер, а то с вашими порталами скоро совсем разучитесь ходить.

Тони понимал, что злиться глупо, но ничего не мог с этим поделать, его омега взбунтовался окончательно, он чувствовал пристальный взгляд мага, но упорно его игнорировал. Стефан молча развернулся и направился к лестнице, где собственно и скрылся. 

Тони тяжело вздохнул, снова глянул на вальсирующий дуэт, который к слову уже прекратил вальсировать, и оба партнера, Питер и Леви, обменивались реверансами. Он встал со стула и, взяв с полки пульверизатор, направился к букету в противоположный конец лаборатории. Возможно это была его самая большая ошибка, в попытке заглушить неприятные эмоции он оставил малого без присмотра, а следующие событии происходили уже слишком быстро для самобичевания.

Уже опрыскивая букет, Тони почувствовал прикосновения, и опустив голову, опять увидел Леви, который очень плавно приземлился ему на плечи. Плащ снова, как и тогда, в первый день Стефана в лабораториях, начал успокаивающе гладить омегу по щекам, будто понимая его настроение и пытаясь успокоить, а Тони снова почувствовал себя в безопасности и уюте. Он так забылся в ощущениях, что не сразу обратил внимание на специфический звук.

Старк начал искать источник, и обернувшись вместе с Леви на плечах, увидел, как Питер, надев двойное кольцо колдуна, видимо в попытке сотворить магию, выпускает искорки из рук как раз рядом с микроскопом Стефана. 

Тони не знал, как работает магия, но что-то ему подсказывало, что содержимое пробирок тоже скорей всего магического характера, и соприкосновение магии и этой жижи может хрен знает к чему привести, но все, что он успел в тот момент, это крикнуть:

— Питер, СТОЙ!!!

В следующее мгновение Старк будто в замедленной съемке наблюдал, как Питер, благодаря инстинктам, отпрыгнул от микроскопа, но небольшой взрывной волной его снесло с траектории прыжка, и в следующий момент Леви поймал его в свои объятия, как нападающий ловит мяч в американском футболе, где-то в двух метрах слева над головой Тони.

На противоположном конце лаборатории, там, где только что стоял злосчастный микроскоп, образовалось густое чёрное облако, разрастающееся во все стороны и издающее странные рычащие звуки, все ближе подбираясь к дверям.

— Унеси пацана!! — крикнул Старк, активируя костюм.

Леви, укутав мелкого, метнулся как молния, Тони только и видел красное пятно за дверью, прежде чем проход заволокло чёрным дымом.

Тьма приближалась, и Старк на пробу пустил пару зарядов. Это не помогло. Чёрная дымка полностью заволокла лабораторию и окружила гения. Последние, что он понял, перед тем как сознание отключилось, так это то, что костюм не защищает от этой тьмы, и она свободно проникает сквозь все нано-технологичные щиты.

***

Сознание вернулось удивительно быстро, во всяком случае так ему показалось, вот только вместе с сознанием пришла и дикая усталость. Очнувшись, Тони какое-то время лежал не открывая глаз и слушал писк и гудение приборов вокруг него. По этим звукам он сразу понял, что находится в больничном крыле. Несмотря на удивительно ясное сознание, тело отдавалось усталостью и тяжестью, как после плохого сна. 

Омега открыл глаза и обнаружил, что был прав. Свет в палате был приглушен, приборы мерно работали. Повернув голову, Тони обнаружил большое панорамное окно, где мерцал ночными огнями Нью-Йорк. Вот за это он и обожал башню, видеть жизнь ночного города и его дневную суматоху с такой высоты каждый день — бесценно.   
  
Старк прекрасно помнил все события и не особо волновался сейчас за мелкого, ведь если он выкарабкался из той черноты, из самой её гущи, то Питер точно в полной безопасности. 

Полюбовавшись на огни большого города ещё немного, Тони аккуратно приподнялся на постели и вдруг услышал:

— Рада видеть вас в сознании, сэр.

— Ох, детка, ты мне льстишь, видеть я тебя пока не научил, — улыбнулся Старк.

— Это оборот речи, сэр, чтобы поддержать и поприветствовать вас. 

— Да понял я, понял, — улыбнулся омега, — скучала?

— Безумно.

Тони хмыкнул.

— Сообщить о вашем пробуждении, сэр? — спросила Пятница.

— Вот это я понимаю, моя девочка, сначала со мной советуется, — улыбнулся Старк и продолжил, — нет, не стоит, я в порядке, да и ночь на дворе, чтобы всех будить.

В палате повисло молчание, нарушаемое только мерной работой медицинских приборов, а Тони снова засмотрелся на огни за окном. 

— Сэр, вам цветы.

Не обращая внимания на резко участившийся пикающий звук, Тони завертел головой и на тумбочке около кровати с противоположной стороны от окна обнаружил букет свежих пионов.

Омега отцепил от пальца противно пищащий пульсометр и вытащил записку из букета.

_А над пионом бабочки порхали,_   
_Чтоб аромат повсюду разнести…_   
_Они о красоте цветочной знали —_   
_О ней хотели миру донести…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стихи - Щеглова Татиана


	4. Тайный поклонник

Ворочаясь всю ночь без возможности заснуть от эмоционального подъема, да и без особого желания, омега крутился на больничной койке, обдумывая все и пережевывая в голове ментальную жвачку.

Тони не хотелось впадать в эмоциональную эйфорию от полученного букета и от понимания, что этот самый букет с вероятностью в девяносто процентов был от самого желанного альфы. В принципе не хотелось терять последний рассудок и растворяться окончательно в водовороте собственных гормонов, хотя омега внутри уже не просто довольно урчал, а пищал от восторга и осознания ситуации. Несмотря на давний интерес и влюбленность, Старк все это время чувствовал полный контроль над этими чувствами. Хоть он и был очарован Стефаном, легко мог подавить эмоции и успокоить себя, во всяком случае так ему казалось. Но после всех последних событий, он чувствовал, что контроль уплывает из рук и он все больше поддаётся своей природе.

Говоря начистоту — гений боялся. До чертиков и дрожи в коленках. Боялся снова попасть во власть этих самых гормонов, довериться, поверить в реальность собственных и чужих чувств, намерений, и снова обжечься.

Несмотря на то, что с бывшим сейчас их связывали дружеские отношения, и рана, как думал гений, уже давно затянулась, омеге было страшно снова быть отвергнутым, снова ошибиться и выбрать не того, поверив в свои же вновь вспыхнувшие эмоции. Тони слишком много времени потратил на восстановление, на принятие себя и своей природы после разрыва с капитаном. Он упорно старался быть сильным и стойким, особенно когда в его жизни появился Питер, и Старк стал ещё и наставником юного поколения. Гений очень долго и планомерно подавлял омегу внутри, убеждал себя, что ему это не нужно и он прекрасно может жить и существовать без пары, быть независимым и, что самое главное, счастливым без альфы.

На самом деле, не так страшно ошибиться в ком-то, как ошибиться в самом себе. Это вызывает потаенный, дикий страх.

Как ты можешь довериться кому-то, как можешь отпустить себя и показать эмоции, если не можешь доверять даже самому себе, и собственным, казалось бы, истинным чувствам. С другой же стороны, не откроешься — не узнаешь.

Именно поэтому Тони уже битый час метался по постели между воодушевлением и страхом, логикой и надеждой. А ещё гений понял, что теперь-то без гнезда не обойтись.

Ближе к пяти утра, когда он, лёжа на боку, наблюдал только загорающийся рассвет над большим городом, вдруг услышал шорох из коридора, и повернувшись, Тони увидел разъезжающиеся двери и своего юного протеже, тихонько проскользнувшего в палату. 

Питер, как и сам инженер, был одет в больничную пижаму, штаны на резинке и футболку, все из мягких тканей. Увидев своего наставника в сознании, омежка стушевался, приоткрыл в удивлении рот и уставился на Тони широко распахнутыми глазами. 

— Ну что, мелкий, — улыбнулся Старк, — тому виднее, у кого нос длиннее.

Питер с разбегу подбежал к кровати, запрыгнув на неё, уткнулся Тони в шею и зарыдал. 

Тони успокаивающе поглаживал малого по спине, обнимая в ответ, пока истерика Питера немного не утихла. 

Через четверть часа, все ещё немного всхлипывая, Паркер сказал:

— Простите, — и вздохнул.

— Ты это про мою испорченную пижаму, или про тот опасный магический артефакт, который ты дотеребонькал до того, что вызвал какую-то сверхъестественную дрянь? — веселился гений.

— Ну мистер Старк, — протянул Пит, пряча лицо в плече кумира, — я не хотел, правда, не ожидал, — взволнованный вдох, — я видел, как он открывает этой штукой портал и подумал, что стоит просто попробовать, — снова вздох, — я так перепугался, когда Доктор Стрэндж вынес вас из лаборатории, что упал в обморок, — всхлипнул Питер, — а когда очнулся в соседней палате, то услышал, как Мистер Доктор орет, собственно от этого крика я проснулся и вышел взглянуть, что происходит, а он так зыркнул, будто придушит меня, и я бегом вернулся обратно в свою в палату.

— Орал, говоришь, Доктор, — задумчиво проговорил Старк и спросил. — А собственно почему он орал?

— Что случилось после моей отключки, не знаю, но когда я проснулся и заглянул к вам, то помимо Доктора в вашей палате были ещё мисс Поттс, Хэппи и доктор Чо, — затараторил полушёпотом Паркер, — мисс Поттс и Доктор Стрэндж орали друг на друга, мисс Поттс кричала, что доктору придётся несладко, если многомиллиардная компания потеряет своего основателя таким образом, — выдохнул Питер, — я в этот момент совсем перепугался за вас, — Питер крепче обнял наставника, — еще она сказала, что если вы не выкарабкаетесь, цитирую: «Башку вам лично откручу за него, Мистер Колдун, и магия вам не поможет!».

Тони такая реакция Пеппер позабавила и он тепло улыбнулся. Подруга готова на все ради него. Меж тем Питер продолжил: 

— Они ещё долго переругивались, мисс Поттс хотела вызвать доктора Беннера, но Мистер Доктор сказал, что сам займётся вашим лечением. Он сказал, ни доктор Беннер, ни любой другой доктор вам не поможет, и что здесь нужно магическое лечение, а после потребовал у доктора Чо вашу медкарту.

— Мою карту ведёт Беннер, — удивился Старк, — зачем она была нужна колдуну, раз лечение магическое?

— Доктор Чо так и спросила, сказав, что ваша медицинская карта у Беннера. Доктор Стрэндж ничего не ответил, он просто сотворил, судя по звукам, портал и пропал, а вернулся уже с вашей картой. Он объяснил, что ему необходимо знать некоторые детали и что лечение будет в основном с помощью магии, а после очень долго рассказывал про энергию в теле и ее баланс, и что для его работы с вами требуется знать группу крови и ещё что-то из вашей карты.

— Так все-таки меня лечил колдун!? — взволнованно спросил Тони. От мысли, что альфа что-то делал с его бренной тушкой, сердце ускорило бег.

— Да, конечно! Он сказал, что только магией можно помочь, — повторился Пит. — Потом он выставил всех вон из палаты, включая доктора Чо, как я понял, и на этом все стихло. Я хотел дождаться ночи, пока Доктор Стрэндж уйдёт, чтобы он меня не увидел, но вчера он так и не оставил вас, — тут Питер замялся, — ну в смысле он и так меня не видел, я пришёл к вам после заката, открыл дверь, а он тут, ну я и ушёл. Сегодня решил проверить ещё раз, пришёл, а вы уже очнулись, — довольно закончил омежка, сильнее прижимаясь к наставнику. 

— Мда.. получается, почти два дня в отключке, — задумался Тони, — а что делал Стрэндж, когда ты заглянул сюда в первую ночь, раз тебя не видел?

— Ну он, — Питер снова немного замялся, — я так понял, он исцелял вас магией, держал за руки и что-то бубнил, меня он даже не заметил, я сразу прикрыл дверь и вернулся к себе. Кстати, как вы?

Тони вздохнул, приобнял мелкого, и укрыв его своим одеялом, ответил:

— Лучше всех, не жалуюсь, как видишь.

Питер довольно улыбнулся.

— Спи давай, мне надо подумать.

Омежка не сопротивлялся, удобно устроившись под боком, он задремал, и через несколько минут Тони слушал его мерное дыхание. Гений не намеревался спать, он искренне полагал устроить себе мозговой штурм после того, что только что услышал от Питера, но последняя мысль на грани сна и реальности была о том, что альфа провёл возле него больше суток, и о руках, покрытых зажившими шрамами.

***

Тони разбудил шум из коридора. Точнее не совсем так, он лежал уже какое-то время в полудрёме, обнимая мелкого, и окончательно пришёл в себя от звуков, доносящихся из коридора. Судя по свету из панорамного окна, было позднее утро, понял Тони, прислушиваясь к голосам. Сначала это был просто неразборчивый гам, но по мере приближения говорящих, омега начал четко разбирать, кто говорил. Спорили мужчина и женщина, и судя по тому, что рассказал спящий сейчас Питер, было не трудно догадаться, что спор был между Пеппер и Стефаном. Омега внутри восторженно заворчал в ожидании объекта обожания, Тони же нервно ухватился за край простынки под одеялом в попытке успокоиться и не выдавать свое волнение в присутствии мага.

По мере приближения говорящих к его больничным «апартаментам», он начал более четко разбирать диалог, а точнее их спор. 

— Мисс Поттс, я уже сказал, что лечение продвигается успешно, и по моим расчётам он должен очнуться сегодня или самое позднее завтра, — недовольно проговорил Стефан. В голосе мага было слышно раздражение, будто он объяснял что-то очень простое детям, которые пропустили мимо ушей все предыдущие объяснения, и теперь ему приходилось повторяться.

— То же самое вы говорили вчера, только как раз вчера он так и не очнулся, — недовольный голос Пеппер Тони услышал, уже когда она входила в разъезжающиеся двери палаты вместе со Стрэнджем и Хэппи. 

— Тони! 

— Босс!

Колдун открыл рот в удивленном «о». 

Реакция вошедших в палату позабавила омегу, и он, довольно ухмыльнувшись, сказал:

— Потише, малой спит, а шум раздражает, — поморщился Тони, — особенно, когда в нем не участвуешь.

Только тут вошедшие заприметили тихо посапывающего Питера под боком у гения.

— Тони, как ты? — засуетилась Пеп, подходя ближе к кровати, — я так волновалась, ты был в отключке почти два дня. 

— Спокойно, спокойно, я в норме, — улыбнулся Тони, переведя взгляд с неё на подошедшего ближе Хэппи и краем глаза заметив, что колдун переместился и теперь стоял у окна спиной к кровати. 

— Ну и перепугал ты нас, Тони, — сказал Хоган, — мы места себе не находили, а Пеп так вообще, — статуя у окна на это только хмыкнула, мол «я же говорил», чем заслужила недовольный взгляд мисс Поттс. 

— Да, Питер уже просветил меня.

Пеппер по-доброму улыбнулась, накрыв его ладонь своей.

— А что тут мелкий забыл? — спросил Хэппи, подойдя уже вплотную к кровати с другой стороны. — Так, этого мы забираем, пускай отоспится в другом месте, — добавил Хоган уже тише, беря Питера на руки.

— Только не в соседнюю палату, — приподнявшись, спохватился Тони, — неси в мои апартаменты в пентхаусе, а то его тетка мне горло перекусит, пусть у меня отлежится.

— Я связалась с мисс Паркер, пока Питер и ты были в отключке, — начала рассказ Пеппер, в то время как Хэппи выносил Питера из палаты, — я сказала, что он переутомился после целого дня тренировок и остался ночевать у тебя, а вчера он очнулся и сам ей позвонил, так что не думаю, что с этим будут проблемы, — уже листая свой ежедневник и перейдя на более деловой, свойственный ей тон, проговорила Пеппер, пока Тони усиленно пытался не пялиться на каменное изваяние мага, застывшее у окна.

Пеппер болтала ещё минут десять, перечисляя все пропущенные гением события в компании и не только и рассказывая о самых интересных из них. Попутно она поправляла и создавала новые планы, переносила какие-то совещания и встречи в графике работы, в общем была типичной Пеппер — директором крупной корпорации. 

Все то время, пока этот самый директор распиналась по рабочим вопросом, Мистер Доктор так и не подал признаков жизни, а точнее признаков какого-либо движения. Тони чувствовал очень сильный запах шоколада с корицей и не сомневался, что его собственный запах был таким же сильным, поэтому, слушая мисс Поттс одним ухом, радовался, что она бета, и продумывал пути отступления, рассчитывая списать подобное своё благоухание на счёт волнения и болезни в случае напора от колдуна. На задворках сознания послышался голос о том, что он банально боится серьезных отношений, но он так и остался на этих самых задворках.

Тони думал, что как только Пеппер закончит и покинет палату, Доктор Стрэндж непременно начнёт этот супер интимный разговор, ну во всяком случае его омега ждал этого после последнего букета на его прикроватной тумбочке. 

Так сильно он не ошибался ещё никогда...

Закончив обсуждать рабочие вопросы, Пеп ещё раз дружески сжала его руку и сказала:

— Дождись Хогана, дорогой, мне пора бежать на совещание, но я буду гораздо спокойней себя чувствовать, если он тебя проводит, — и уже встала уходить, как вдруг заприметила тот самый букет с пионами.

— Ох, я смотрю, он не отступает, — улыбнулась она.

— Я сама привлекательность, ты же знаешь, — вскинулся с улыбкой омега.

У окна хмыкнули, вызвав недовольный прищур Тони.

Меж тем Пеппер, подойдя к букету, взяла его в руки и сказала:

— Ты так и не знаешь, от кого они приходят, — прозвучало больше риторически.

Поттс перевела взгляд с букета на Тони и сочувственно улыбнулась. 

— Красивые.

— Пятница разберётся, — насупился гений. — Как только выберусь отсюда, никуда он не денется, — ответил Старк, искоса поглядывая на колдуна. Статуя у окна по-прежнему оставалась недвижима.

— Довольно тяжелые, — Поттс приподняла вазу с пионами, — я отнесу в пентхаус, мне как раз по пути, — и развернувшись, пошла к выходу из палаты.

Ведомый банальным собственничеством, свойственным влюблённым, в чем Тони в жизни бы не признался, он резко спрыгнул с больничной койки и с криком «постой» направился за своим гендиректором.

Вот только не тут-то было. Не сделав и пары-тройки шагов, он почувствовал резкое головокружение и ойкнув застыл на месте, расставив руки в стороны как моряк во время качки, и наблюдая за сгущающейся темнотой вокруг взволнованной помощницы. 

— Тони! — вскрикнула Пеп, но он этого уже не видел. В глазах окончательно потемнело, и он как ребёнок, который только учится ходить, сначала зашатался из стороны в сторону, а потом начал заваливаться в бок. Но видимо у фортуны были другие планы насчёт омеги, и встретиться лицом с больничным полом ему сегодня действительно не судьба. Сильные руки крепко обхватили за талию, окутывая гения запахом шоколада с корицей и удерживая его в равновесии.

— Сдался вам этот веник! — рыкнул колдун, подхватив Тони, будто он ничего не весил, и усадив на кровать. 

Легкость, с которой Стефан это сделал, и одновременно нежность выбили Старка теперь уже из внутреннего равновесия. Он был уверен, что покраснел как вареный рак, не говоря об изменившемся запахе и сильном смущении, которое Тони испытал, после того как альфа взял его ещё и за руки, чем только больше усугубил всю эту ситуацию, заставив внутренне злиться и раздражаться.

— Энтони, что вы чувствуете? — спросил он. — Где болит и как?

Тони попытался выдернуть трясущиеся руки из захвата колдуна, но тот удержал их в своих. 

— Это не веник! — выпалил Старк, неожиданно даже для себя, не прекращая попыток вырваться из колдовского захвата.

Стефан негромко фыркнул, и повторив свой вопрос касательно самочувствия, сводя на нет все попытки омеги вывернуться, начал успокаивающе проглаживать запястья Тони, вызвав этим очередную волну жара.

— В глазах темно, не вижу ни зги, — недовольно ответил Тони, все ещё пытаясь вырваться. Омега внутри просто млел, Старк снаружи воздвигал оборону, не оставляя попыток отвоевать свои конечности.

— Когда встал, голова закружилась, а потом потемнело в глазах. 

— И все? — уточнил Стефан, продолжая поглаживать. 

— Да. 

— Что с ним, Доктор Стрэндж? — спросила Пеппер. Тони совсем забыл, что она ещё в палате.

— Думаю, ничего серьезного, остаточное явление после происшествия с демоном. Уйдёт после нескольких сеансов чистки энергетического поля.

Тони услышал облегчённый вздох гендиректора, и тут же у неё зазвонил телефон.

— Тони, прости, но мне действительно нужно бежать, — сказала мисс Поттс, — думаю, Доктор Стрэндж сам справится, ведь он уже один раз вытащил тебя из этого состояния. 

— Не волнуйся, Пеп, все нормально, — попытался выдавить улыбку Тони.

После того как Пеппер покинула палату, в ней на какое-то время повисло молчание, и по мнению Тони — весьма смущающее молчание, так как слепота обострила все остальные органы чувств. Замерев в сидячем положении и прекратив наконец-то дергаться, омега ощущал, что Стефан все ещё держал его за руки, не прекращая поглаживать.

Тони нервно сглотнул, обдумывая, почему тот молчит, и с чего начать разговор, но Стефан его опередил.

— Я зачитаю несколько магических заклинаний, чтобы очистить ваше энергетическое поле. Это займёт какое-то время, но думаю, после этого вы начнёте видеть. 

Тони не найдя, что ответить, просто кивнул. Ещё немного повозившись, судя по звукам принимая более удобное положение, Стефан начал что-то негромко проговаривать, явно на древнем языке, которого Старк не знал и слышал впервые на своей памяти.

Слова про веник действительно резанули. К тому же он не понимал, зачем Стефан играл в эту игру, даже когда они остались в палате наедине. Не хотелось признавать, что неприятная иголочка сомнения «а вдруг не он» кольнула где-то внутри. Вдруг букет действительно от другого, а Стефан просто смеётся над ним, в своей типичной манере, ведь все знали, что маг, как и сам Тони, отличается колкостью характера.

Меж тем в кромешной тьме, которую Тони созерцал с открытыми глазами последние несколько минут, начали проступать просветы и пятна окружающего мира, и буквально через мгновение он уже мог спокойно видеть мага, сидевшего перед ним на коленях с закрытыми глазами, поглаживающего его руки и мерно бубнящего что-то, напоминающее восточные песнопения.

Тони заметил, что правая рука Стефана повреждена на костяшках, будто он с кем-то дрался. Сегодня он был без плаща, но в «любимом» бордовом халате. С каких пор этот монашеский прикид стал его любимым, Тони хоть и знал, но предпочёл не думать. Стрэндж наговаривал загадочные напевы, Тони не стесняясь рассматривал его — седые виски, обычная укладка немного растрепалась, длинные ресницы, немного сведенные брови, синяки под глазами, будто Стефан не спал всю ночь, пухлые губы, бубнящие старинный текст. Он так подвис на рассматривании, что когда маг резко распахнул глаза и глянул на него, Тони непроизвольно дернулся, несильно вздрогнув от испуга. 

— Красивый? — улыбнулся колдун.

Тони втянул воздух через нос, от неожиданности не найдя ответа, и продолжил смотреть на мага с приоткрытым ртом.

Они замолчали на долгие секунды, смотря друг другу в глаза, пока дверь в палату не открылась и на пороге не появился Хоган. Первым отвёл взгляд Стефан, при этом убрав руки и поднявшись. 

— Пеппер сказала, что вам не хорошо босс, может, вы ещё останетесь...

— Нет! — перебил его Тони. — Я в порядке, можем идти, — добавил он, поднимаясь. 

Он собирался быстро ретироваться, поблагодарив колдуна, но тот остановил его, сказав:

— Энтони, сеансы нужно продолжить. Один раз в день минимум, иначе, я опасаюсь, приступы могут повториться, — сказал Стефан, опять стоя у окна спиной к Тони и Хэппи.

— И как долго?

Стефан обернулся и ответил, взглянув на Тони:

— В течение недели, думаю, все должно наладиться, — он как-то тяжело вздохнул и добавил, — мы можем встречаться по утрам за завтраком, к примеру в каком-нибудь Старбаксе, ну или что-то типа того, — неопределенно взмахнул рукой Стрэндж.

В палате повисло секундное молчание, после чего Тони отмер и сказал:

— А мистеру Гарри Поттеру можно применять магию вне Хогвартса? — усмехнулся Старк. — А как же использование заклинаний при Маглах? — развлекался омега, внутренне крича одновременно от волнения и восторга. Если бы не сложившаяся ситуация, он бы подумал, что это всё походило на свидания. Да кого он обманывает — он так и подумал!

Было видно, что Стефан отвел глаза в попытке скрыть ответную улыбку, после чего вздохнул и снова взглянул на Тони.

— Мне достаточно взять вас за руку, — улыбнулся альфа.

Ухмылка разом сошла с лица Старка. Он был так сильно ошарашен этим откровенным флиртом, как и самим ответом, что забыв вставить очередную шпильку или сарказм, просто кивнул и покинул палату вместе с Хоганом. 

***

На следующий день гений проснулся рано, и несмотря на то, что чувствовал он себя хорошо, на всякий случай не совершал резких движений, встав с постели и направившись за утренней порцией кофе. 

Сидя за барной стойкой с чашкой в руках, он рассматривал букет, накануне принесённый Пеппер, и с грустью вспоминал, что вчера вечером ему так и не удалось найти какую-нибудь вещь Сокола в башне для своего гнезда, ну помимо его недоделанного нового костюма в мастерской, но это не в счёт, Уилсон даже ещё не знал о нем. А вот Питер с радостью предоставил ему свою футболку, и немного смутившись, попросил у Тони взамен его толстовку. 

Вдруг в голову гения пришла сумасшедшая идея попросить у Стефана плащ. И хоть на это, в реальности, он никогда бы не решился, Тони улыбнулся в чашку, представив, как бы возмутился подобной просьбе Леви, манерно отвернувшись и взмахнув краями. 

Эти размышления прервал специфически-знакомый Старку звук, и посередине общей кухни открылся портал. Из него вышел верховный маг во всей красе простых, хлопковых брюк и домашней футболке. В руках он держал пакет из Старбакса, и Тони тут же уловил запах свежесваренного кофе, приятно смешивающийся с запахом корицы и шоколада.

Стефан вопросительно приподнял бровь, взглянув на чашку в руках омеги и сказал:

— У меня вкуснее, — приподнял он руку с пакетом, подходя ближе к барной стойке.

— Не знал, что вы такой фанат Старбакса, Мистер Доктор, — ответил Старк.

— Не нравится Старбакс? — спросил колдун, водружая пакет на барную стойку и забираясь на стул.

— Нет, что вы, отличное место, — ответил гений. В попытке скрыть волнение он придвинул пакет поближе и начал изучать его содержимое.

— Подобные заведения хорошо подходят людям, не умеющим принимать важные решения и не знающим, что они делают по жизни, — Старк вытащил из пакета пару чизкейков, — ведь в Старбаксе можно принять это самое решение, и даже не одно. 

Он поставил на стол маленькую чашечку чёрного и продолжил, — с кофеином и без, с сахаром и без, с молоком или большое капуччино, в общем отличное место, чтобы ощутить чувство собственной важности, — закончил он, вытаскивая из пакета большое капуччино и с ухмылкой протягивая его Стрэнджу. 

— А вы неплохо в этом разбираетесь, — усмехнулся Стефан, уже делая глоток, — очевидно у вас карта постоянного клиента, — улыбаясь, поднял глаза от стаканчика маг. 

Собственная ирония сработала против, и Тони, проглотив кусочек шоколадного чизкейка, уже собирался ответить очередной остротой, как вдруг почувствовал легкое прикосновение ко внутренней поверхности бёдра под барной стойкой. Он вздрогнул и тут же почувствовал ещё одно прикосновение — Стефан накрыл его левую кисть своей правой, элегантно закинув ногу на ногу, с видом будто ничего не произошло.

— Как вы себя чувствуете сегодня? — спросил колдун, снова отпивая кофе. — Голова не кружилась? — он легко сжал ладонь Тони в своей.

— Нет, сегодня нет, — растерянно ответил омега, крепче вцепившись в стакан кофе и переведя взгляд на букет в попытке спрятать смущение. 

Стефан всем своим видом выказывал абсолютное спокойствие и непринужденность, а вот гений порядком нервничал, находясь на взводе.

— Красивый букет, — сказал альфа, проследив направление взгляда Тони, — должно быть, ваши любимые, — продолжил Стефан, свободной рукой подвигая ближе к Старку ещё один шоколадный чизкейк.

Тони в тот момент не смог бы кофе нормально глотнуть, не то что впихнуть в себя кусок чизкейка, поэтому он проигнорировал пирожное и ответил, заметно раздражаясь.

— Вы просто капитан Очевидность, Мистер Доктор. Сами догадались или мой запах подсказал?

Стефан опустил глаза в своё капуччино и промолчал.

— Зачем вы это делаете? — выдохнул Старк более эмоционально, чем на то рассчитывал. — Нам обязательно нужны все эти «светские реверансы»?

— Я просто хочу быть вашим другом, — поднял голову Стрэндж, — иногда человеку хочется невозможного, — сказал он, глядя Тони прямо в глаза.

Будто кто-то дал под дых и кольнуло в груди — именно так показалось Старку в тот момент. Это окончательно вывело омегу из равновесия, и в следующий момент, вырвав руку из пальцев колдуна, он выпалил:

— Очень странно слышать такое от альфы, который ещё месяц назад не хотел не то, что работать, даже находиться со мной в одном помещении, лишь потому, что я омега.

Стефан, выслушав это с приоткрытым ртом, снова опустил голову и, сложив руки в замок вокруг стакана капуччино, оставался в таком положении неподвижно какое-то время. 

Сердце Тони стучало как после хорошего забега, и он в волнении встал со стула, стукнув своим стаканчиком по барной стойке.

— Вы, вы даже не...

Его перебили властно, но спокойно.

— Я понимаю, я вызываю у вас скверные чувства, — глубокий голос, — но прошу, воздержитесь от высказываний, из-за которых можете потом корить себя. Последнее, чего бы мне хотелось — это обидеть вас, ни тогда, ни сейчас, — сказал Стефан, не поднимая головы.

— Прошу вас, сядьте.

Дыша открытым ртом, будто пробежал стометровку, Тони медленно подошёл и сел на стул у бара.

— Так объяснитесь, Мистер Волшебник, — не удержался Старк от ехидства.

— Вы просто всё не так поняли, — начал Стрендж.

— Ну куда уж мне, глупому...

— Прошу вас, — Стефан вздохнул, приподняв голову, — то, что вы услышали, было вырвано из контекста нашего разговора с капитаном, я не хотел вашего присутствия лишь по той причине, что работа с демоническими структурами опасна даже для мага, не говоря уже об окружающих, — вздохнул он и добавил, — в чем мы прекрасно убедились несколько дней назад, — приподнял бровь колдун, смотря на Старка.

— Вы оправдываете свой очевидный сексизм «демоническими» отмазками! — взмахнул руками Тони. — Вы ведь ясно дали понять, что не станете работать именно с омегой! 

— Да нет же! — запустил руки в волосы Стефан. — Я сказал, что не стану подвергать риску омегу, тем более омег, ведь все знают, что вы с Питером часто проводите время вместе в лабораториях. Но капитан заявил, будто вы крепкий как альфа, и не имеет значения, что вы омега. После этого я вспылил и сказал, что не стану работать с омегой, — Стрэндж опустил руки на стол и снова взглянул на Тони, — я не хотел подвергать вас и вашего ученика риску, но мистер Роджерс настаивал, и это вывело меня из себя, я не привык к такому отношению к омегам, — он снова пропустил правую руку сквозь растрепанные волосы, — я хотел сказать, что не стану работать с омегой, подвергая при этом опасности его жизнь, но вы уже выскочили из зала совещаний.

Стефан смотрел на него взволнованно и внимательно. Омеге внутри очень хотелось верить этим словам, но страх очередного обмана все ещё стоял стеной на страже собственного сердца. Тони вздохнул, ощущая чувство вины, всё-таки прокравшееся ему под кожу за поспешные выводы, и, положив руки на бар, он вздохнул и сказал:

— Я услышал случайно.

— Я знаю, — ответил альфа, понимающе кивнув.

— Сосулька бывает редкостным мудаком, — фыркнул Тони.

Стефан вздохнул и сказал:

— Мне казалось у вас, Энтони, уже нет с этим проблем, — осторожно начал колдун, кивнув на пионы.

Тони начал думать, что Стефан ведёт с ним какую-то понятную только ему игру, постоянно переключая акценты на букет. Хмыкнув, он решил подыграть и ответил:

— Я даже не знаю, от кого они.

— А как же самый совершенный в мире ИИ? — приподнял уголки губ в полуулыбке альфа.

— Пятница не нашла и следа отправителя, — посмотрел на букет гений, — они просто приходят с записками, но ни подписи, ни обратного адреса.

— Ох, так это действительно тайный поклонник, — картинно вздохнул Стефан. — Мистер Старк, что же люди скажут? — он, улыбнувшись, отпил свой кофе.

— Что же?

— Гений и глава самой секретной в мире организации не может выследить, кто присылает ему цветы, — ответил Стефан, снова взяв Тони за руку. 

«Да он флиртует!» — шальная мысль молнией проскочила в сознании. Как будто что-то перемкнуло в омеге после откровенного разговора, и теперь, черт бы его побери, он мог точно видеть, что Стефан не просто подшучивает над ним. 

— Это просто вопрос времени, — ответил он, взяв свободной рукой шоколадный чезкейк и откусив, и принялся активно жевать, пытаясь скрыть восторженное волнение.  
  
Разговоры с альфой с этого момента действительно стали куда более приятными и спокойными, по мнению Тони, хотя говоря откровенно, до этого момента между ними были в основном одни недомолвки. У Стефана было хорошее чувство юмора и огромный запас знаний, как позже понял Старк. Он осознал, что этот запас скорей всего превышает и его собственный, так как Стрэндж легко поддерживал разговор не только на какие-то общие темы, но также прекрасно разбирался в механике и электронике. 

— Доктор, да вы просто техномаг какой-то, — сказал Старк после активного спора на следующий день. Завтрак сегодня они провели в городе, а к обеду маг снова появился в лабораториях, чем немного напугал Питера. Тот, промямлив извинения, быстро ретировался, а вот Старк решил не упускать возможность и, встав со своего рабочего места, медленно кружил около столов с пробирками мага.

— Какая несправедливость, — продолжил Тони.

— В чем же? 

— Значит, вы знаете механику, — сказал он, поманив к себе Леви, и тот быстро переплыл на его плечи. — А я может тоже прирожденный маг? — улыбнулся омега, приподняв голову и взяв плащ за края воротника.

Альфа усмехнулся, оторвавшись от чистки приборов.

— Это намёк? 

— А вы могли бы? — Тони понимал, что наглел, ведь они только-только пришли к перемирию, но не мог устоять. Видимо, любопытства к вопросам магии было у него больше, чем даже у Питера. 

— Мог бы что? — приподнял бровь альфа, ухмыляясь.

— Ну там... показать пару трюков и все такое, — активно жестикулировал гений, внутренне крича от восторга. 

— Я подумаю, — улыбался колдун, возвращаясь к своему занятию.

Тони в сопровождении Леви гордо прошествовал к букету и взял пульверизатор.

— Как продвигаются поиски? — услышал Старк смешливый вопрос.

— Мы с Пятницей над эти работаем, — стоя к магу спиной, улыбался тот.

На следующий день, в среду, после совместного завтрака Стрэндж в лабораториях уже не появился, еще на кануне почистив и сдав всё оборудование, которое использовал. Тони с обеда завалили бумажной волокитой — спасибо большое, мисс Поттс — а к вечеру они с малым разбирали план предстоящей вечеринки.

В пятницу основной состав Мстителей должен был вернуться на базу, а в субботу — сама тусовка, поэтому Питер обзванивал рестораны, бронируя еду и напитки, рассылал приглашения под четким контролем ИИ. Теоретически, это все с легкостью могла сделать Пятница, но раз малой поднял кипиш, то пускай частично с этим и разбирается. Сам Тони наконец доделал костюмы команды, добавив некоторые новшества или заменив старые детали более новыми. 

В четверг после совместного завтрака, снова сидя на общей кухне, Стефан спросил:

— Ваше желание научиться, как вы выразились «трюкам», ещё в силе?

Тони улыбнулся.

— Так вы подумали?

— Идёмте, здесь достаточно места, — сказал Стефан, не разрывая их сцепленных по утреннему обычаю рук. 

Он вывел Тони в центр кухни, где между столовой зоной и баром было внушительное пространство и, засунув свободную руку в карман, вытащил двойное кольцо. При виде этой штуки омега напрягся, в памяти всплыли недавние события в лабораториях.

— Док, а вы уверены? Я думал, это будут какие-нибудь трюки прямо руками или что-то в этом роде.

— Энтони, я всё-таки верховный маг, а не фокусник, — сказал Стрэндж, зайдя омеге за спину и взяв его правую руку, надел на палец кольцо.

— Я буду направлять, — Стефан выдохнул Тони в висок, обдавая кончик левого уха тёплым дыханием и положив одну руку на его талию, правой взял под локоть. 

Волосы на шее встали дыбом, омегу моментально обдало волной жара, которая устремилась в живот.

— Просто почувствуйте, как энергия струится через вас, — альфа сместил левую руку чуть ниже на талии, тёплое дыхание теперь — прямо в ухо, и Тони мог поклясться, что Стефан коснулся его своими губами.

То, что Стефан — маг, Тони знал наверняка, но то, что он способен настолько его заколдовать, понял впервые. Омега улетел куда-то в небеса и не особо этому сопротивлялся, но в какой-то момент он почувствовал ее — энергию. 

Сильнейшие потоки энергии. 

Проходя через все тело, они вызывали что-то вроде легкой щекотки, окутывая его внутренности и конечности, и изящно перетекали в руки, где ощущались, как уплотнения на кончиках пальцев.

Тони резко втянул воздух носом.

— Спокойно, сейчас не стоит совершать резких движений, — снова выдохнул в ухо колдун, — к этому нужно привыкнуть, просто ощущайте и наблюдайте.

Пытаясь игнорировать тянущее чувство в животе, омега сосредоточился на потоках энергии и в конце-концов уловил, что они далеко не сумбурны, как ему показалось поначалу, а сконцентрированы и исходят из центра в районе груди. К своему удивлению, со стороны Стефана он также почувствовал энергетические потоки, они плавно проникали в его тело в местах, где его касался маг — спина, талия, руки. Тони хотел спросить об этом, но Стрэндж продолжил:

— Теперь, используя силу мысли, нужно направить энергию в руку и сконцентрировать её в кольце. Представьте место, в которое вы хотели бы попасть, и медленно начинайте вращение рукой, чтобы открыть портал, — Стефан громко втянул воздух через нос над его ухом, но Тони уже не обратил на это внимание, так как, после нескольких вращений рукой, искры яркого света, разлетаясь в разные стороны, открыли большой круглый портал. 

— Получилось! — ошарашено выдохнул гений.

Стефан, отпустив Старка, заглянул в портал и сказал:

— Неплохо, — повернулся он к нему с улыбкой, — прогуляемся?

В тот момент, когда альфа сказал представить место, куда он хотел бы попасть, Тони четко увидел парк, в котором они с Пеппер прогуливались, когда впервые познакомились с Мистером Доктором, и портал открылся как раз на том же самом месте, где и Стефан открыл его в тот день, перед битвой с Таносом. 

Если маг и был удивлён выбором Тони, то в этот раз промолчал, снова резко вдохнув носом воздух, когда они наконец вместе оказались в парке и портал закрылся.

Они уселись на скамейке в небольших кустах, и между ними воцарилось приятное молчание. Стефан снова взял его за руку, и каждый прибывал в собственных мыслях.

Через некоторое время Стрэндж, отвернувшись, снова резко вдохнул и спросил:

— Может, он маньяк?

— Кто? — не понял Тони, завертев головой.

— Ваш тайный поклонник, — опять вздохнул колдун. — Или, может быть, толстяк? 

Тони хмыкнул.

— Нет, а представьте, он такой толстый, что боится показаться вам на глаза, и пишет эти записки в букетах.

— Да перестаньте, — заулыбался Старк.

— Можно спросить?

— Ммм?

— А что в записках? — ещё один вдох.

— Стихи. 

— Нет, он точно маньяк, — улыбнулся Стефан, а Тони расхохотался.

Снова повисло молчание, и Стефан начал поглаживать Тони большим пальцем по запястью, как тогда в больнице. 

— И как вам? — спросил альфа, повернувшись и теперь пристально наблюдая за омегой.

Тони сглотнул.

— Ну... они про пионы, — ответил Старк, с улыбкой отводя глаза. 

— Как оригинально, — Тони слышал смех в голосе колдуна, — пионы со стихами про пионы. 

— Действительно, он очень оригинален, — ответил Старк, не прекращая улыбаться и рассматривая парк перед их скамейкой. 

Остаток дня для Тони прошёл достаточно спокойно, а вот ночь выдалась ужасной, по другому омега это не мог назвать. 

Он крутился в гнезде почти весь вечер, но сна не было ни в одном глазу, и к тому же начал болеть живот, так что, обвиняя вечернюю пиццу в своей бессоннице, Старк спустился в лабораторию, чтобы отвлечься, и тут-то проблема возникла из ниоткуда. Присев за свой рабочий стол и включив компьютер, Тони уловил запах шоколада с корицей, да притом такой стойкий, что в тот же момент начал крутить головой в поисках Стефана. Его естественно нигде не оказалось, и жалуясь на фантомные запахи, Тони все выключил и вернулся в постель, заснув лишь в начале пятого утра. 

Не выспавшись ночью, в пятницу утром Старк чувствовал себя разбитым, снова сидя за барной стойкой, но в этот раз без кофе, ибо не было никаких сил варить желанный напиток. 

Когда на кухне появился Стефан с очередным пакетом из Старбакса, Тони, наверное, мог озарить своей улыбкой пол Нью-Йорка, чего нельзя было сказать о самом колдуне. Всё утро он был очень напряжен, хотя и пытался это скрыть, пряча глаза в своём капуччино. Омега же разошёлся не на шутку, просто млея от присутствия мага, да так, что в какой-то момент Тони смело потянулся и сам взял Стефана за руку. 

Мистер Доктор явно нервничал, только вот Старк никак не мог понять причину, ведь они сидели так каждое утро почти неделю. Стефан несколько раз поинтересовался его самочувствием и хорошо ли Тони спал. Получив положительный ответ на первый вопрос и отрицательный на второй, он задумался и, кивнув самому себе, уставился в панорамное окно. 

Так прошел их пятничный завтрак, сдержанные вопросы, сдержанные ответы, хотя в целом довольно приятная и спокойная беседа.

Вскоре Стефан, сославшись на занятость, открыл портал и удалился. Несмотря на некоторые странности в поведении Стрэнджа, утренняя встреча с магом оставила Тони в хорошем расположении духа почти на весь день.

К вечеру в башню начали возвращаться Мстители, и Тони, не горя большим желанием сегодня с ними контактировать, решил закрыться в лаборатории на весь вечер.

— Пятница, сообщи всем новоприбывшим, что сегодня я занят.

— Хорошо, сэр, прикажете заблокировать вход в лаборатории?

— Да, пожалуй, и ещё...

— Сэр, я должна вам сообщить...

— Нет, не сегодня, детка! Пускай сами решают свои проблемы, нужно будет, ты им подсобишь. И еще закажи пиццу.

И после этого скрылся в лабораториях.

Если остаток вечера он провёл в относительном спокойствии, то вот ночь выдалась поистине жуткой. Тони ворочался, не в состоянии лечь удобнее, он то залезал под одеяло, замерзая, то скидывал его на пол от жары. К середине ночи всё начало вонять, что было полным абсурдом, ведь он детально собирал каждую вещь в гнездо, и все запахи здесь были родные. Не выдержав, он высунулся в окно, но вдруг резко почувствовал аромат шоколада, со злости захлопнул окно и снова улёгся. 

К пяти утра, скинув все вещи и окончательно разворотив гнездо, он свернулся в калачик и наконец-то задремал. 

Ему снился Леви. Тёплый, мягкий плащ, укутав его, как лаваш буррито, согревал в прекрасном аромате корицы с шоколадом.

Тони проснулся в позе звёзды, раскинувшись на кровати. Недовольно ворча, он поднялся и пошёл в душ.

День был муторный. 

Началось все с того, что он так и не дождался мага к завтраку, колдун просто не пришёл. Тони кисло потыкал самодельный омлет, вспоминая вчерашние вопросы Стефана о его самочувствии. Он понял, что скорее всего на этом его лечение закончено. Настроение упало и он, допив кофе, отправился в спортзал.

К обеду началась суматоха. Пятница то и дело уточняла заказы и торжества на сегодня. В конце-концов, Тони это надоело, и он переправил ее на Питера, пускай разбирается, а сам снова заперся в лабораториях до самого вечера.

Время на часах в его апартаментах показывало начало седьмого. Все гости были приглашены к шести, и Пятница уже любезно сообщила, что они потихоньку собираются.

Тони крутился около зеркала, рассматривая свой наряд. На нем красовались темно-синие брюки и жилетка в тон поверх белой рубашки, из которой немного просвечивал реактор. Пиджак он решил не надевать, сегодня он очень раздражал, особенно его омегу.

Он ещё раз крутанулся, рассматривая себя. Тони выглядел отлично, он это знал, но настроения это не добавляло. Почему-то Старку казалось, что Мистер Доктор сегодня не появится, и это ощущение расстраивало его сильнее, чем обычно. 

В большом, открытом помещении пентхауса башни Старка, а теперь уже башни Мстителей, было полно народу. Тони медленно продвигался среди людей, то тут, то там стоящих с выпивкой или сидящих за столиками, и ведущих светские беседы, всё с той же выпивкой. Сам он не погрешил бокальчиком шампанского и теперь скользил сквозь толпу, приветствуя гостей.

Питер попался на глаза первым из всей команды. Мелкий что-то активно обсуждал с Соколом и Ястребом и, завидев наставника, улыбнулся и кивнул. Его визави одновременно оглянулись и тоже поприветствовали Старка. Тони отсалютовал им бокалом в ответ и двинулся по направлению к Брюсу и Капитану Сосульке, стоявших у панорамного окна.

Беннер, завидев Старка, поманил его рукой, а когда омега подошел ближе, они тепло обнялись.

— Тони, боже, как ты? Я слышал, что случилось в лабораториях на прошлой неделе.

— Как огурчик, не жалую... воу! — в этот момент Стивен, все это время что-то рассматривающий в панорамное окно, наконец повернулся, и озарил их с Брюсом нехилым фингалом под глазом.

— Сосулька, да ты светишься, — Тони ухмыльнулся, — прямо как волшебный фонарь. 

Старк глянул на Брюса, затем снова на Стива.

— Что у вас, ребята, случилось на задании? Ты что, потерял супер регенерацию? — спросил он, отпивая шампанское.

— Ударился ночью о дверной косяк, — ответил Роджерс.

Старк глянул на него, как на кретина, который вдруг решил надеть кроличьи уши на спецзадание.

— Не хочешь говорить, не надо, ну ври хоть правдоподобней, — сказал неожиданно раздраженно гений.

Почему-то хотелось зацепить Кэпа, уколоть за то, что произошло в Сибири, ведь когда они мирились, Стивен действительно нашел много отмазок произошедшего, и почему-то именно сейчас Старка начало это бесить. Тони, поймав себя на этих размышлениях, решил вернуть разговор в спокойное русло.

— Так как поездка? — Стивен, если и хотел что-то сказать, промолчал, уткнувшись в свой стакан, а Брюс начал рассказывать о прошедшем задании.

Тони слушал вполуха, начав сканировать глазами толпу на наличие одного определенного, волшебного персонажа.

Через какое-то время Брюса позвали, и он, извинившись, отошел поболтать с каким-то видными ученым, а Старк, допив шампанское, почувствовал, что ему жарко. Он поставил пустой бокал на небольшой столик у окна, снял галстук и, расстегнув верхние пуговицы на рубашке, начал закатывать манжеты. Стивен, стоявший все это время рядом, как-то странно на него поглядывал, но Тони, мысленно послав его к черту, поправлял манжеты и все так же продолжал осматривать помещение и людей. 

— Его здесь нет, — вдруг сказал Стивен.

Тони замер на секунду, потом, переведя злой взгляд на бывшего, схватил свой бокал и направился через толпу к бару.

Омега внутри, злобно урча, хотел обрушить все проклятия мира на Сосульку и его проницательность. Люди вокруг начали раздражать, Старку стало душно.

Когда он дошел до бара, водрузил пустой бокал на стойку, кивнув бармену повторить. Краем глаза Тони заметил живого исполнителя на сцене. Питер по полной оторвался с организацией торжества, подумал он и уже хотел было заказать песню, ведь вечер, как ему казалось, был безнадежно испорчен, когда со спины к нему подлетела рыжая бестия.

— Так тебя можно смело поздравить с выздоровлением, — хитро глянула она на него, обнимая за талию, — хотя с твоей стороны очень смело появляться на публике в таком состоянии, — пропела подвыпившая Наташа ему в ухо.

Тони по привычке чмокнул бету в щеку и ответил:

— Бокалом меньше, бокалом больше, здесь вроде все свои, — впервые за вечер искренне улыбнулся омега. 

Наташа глянула на него как-то странно, будто думала, что он ее разыгрывает, но увидев в глазах Тони что-то, понятное только ей, она наклонилась к его уху.

— Я может быть и не слышу запахи в связи со своей биологией, Тони, но вот два красавчика альфы за твоей спиной определенно в этом понимают. 

Тони глянул на нее недоуменно, а она, улыбнувшись, продолжила.

— Пахнешь как конфетка.

Бармен поднес очередной бокал, но Нат жестом показала, что не нужно, успокаивающе поглаживая Тони по плечу. Старк завис, уставившись в одну точку.

— Тони, дорогой, ты не почувствовал, что... — удивленно спросила она.

— Мне нужно идти, — очнулся и нервно сказал гений. Он поднял взгляд на Наташу и столкнулся с удивленными глазами подруги.

— Тони, ты уверен? Я могу проводить.

— Нет, не стоит, — вздохнул он, вытерев капельку пота, стекавшую по виску, — я сам могу, правда, я в состоянии.

И хлопнув удивленно-растерянную подругу по плечу, направился через толпу к выходу.

Пытаясь успокоить легкий тремор в руках, он размышлял, как мог такое пропустить. Музыканты на сцене активизировались, Тони мог слышать, как гитарист разминается. Плохой сон, смена настроений, боли в животе, кажется, именно об этом Пятница пыталась предупредить, размышлял Тони, выйдя ближе к сцене с музыкантами, когда солист начал петь.

_Ye_  
 _I put a spell on you_

На танцпол потянулись парочки, и Тони, глянув на музыкантов, отвлекся и врезался в чью-то грудь. Отпрянув от неожиданности, он сказал: 

— Извините, — и поднял глаза.

_Because you're mine_

— Потанцуем? — Стефан протянул руку, глядя прямо в глаза.

_You better stop the things you do_  
 _I tell ya I ain't lyin'_  
 _I ain't lyin'_

Альфа был великолепен в темных брюках и бордовой рубашке с закатанными рукавами. Он сделал шаг вперед, и не дожидаясь ответа Тони, притянул его одной рукой за талию, другой взяв его руку в свою, и повел в танце.

Старк, оказавшись прижатым вплотную к Стрэнджу, вдохнул его аромат в районе шеи, при этом чувствуя дыхание альфы около виска.

_You know I can't stand it_  
 _You're runnin' around_

Так вот что это было, все эти вдохи Стефана, подумал Тони, вспоминая прогулку в парке и чувствуя, как он начинает гореть всем телом от близкого контакта с несвязанным альфой.

_You know better daddy_  
 _I can't stand it 'cause you put me down_  
 _Oh no_

Такие узкие рубашки должны быть запрещены законодательством, вздохнул Тони, цепляясь за плечо колдуна в попытке удержать равновесие. Ноги стали ватными, и он чувствовал, что с трудом передвигается в танце, окутанный ароматом корицы и шоколада. Гений, заметно нервничая, решил разрядить ситуацию разговором.

_I put a spell on you_

— Не ожидал вас сегодня здесь встретить, — сказал Тони куда-то в шею своему визави, — почему вы решили прийти?

— Because you're mine, — выдохнул Стефан ему в ухо одновременно с солистом.

_Because you're mine_

Это было сказано так тихо, что Старк вовсе мог и не услышать, если бы не крайне обострившиеся чувства. Живот резко свело спазмом, и Тони, схватив Стефана за плечо уже второй рукой, от боли повис на альфе, прервав танец.

— Энтони, я провожу вас, — снова теплое дыхание у виска, — вам нужно... — альфа не договорил, крепче обхватив омегу и удерживая от падения.

_You know I love you_  
 _I love you_  
 _I love you_  
 _I love you anyhow_  
 _And I don't care if you don't want me_  
 _I'm yours right now_

Тони поднял затуманенные глаза и вдруг встретился с обеспокоенным взглядом Наташи у бара, рядом с которой стоял Стивен и недовольно смотрел на них с колдуном. 

Волна злости поднялась резко, захлестнув Старка. Последнее, чего ему хотелось, это снова предстать слабым, никчемным омегой, полностью зависящим от инстинктов и тем более от чей-то чужой воли. Страх предательства захлестнул быстрой волной, отрезвив затуманенное сознание, и гений, резко отпрянув от Стефана, уперся в его плечи и сказал:

— Благодарю, но я дойду сам, — Тони отвёл взгляд, — мне нужно самому...

Стефан не стал его останавливать, и Старк, немного покачиваясь, побрел через толпу к выходу, краем глаза заметив, что колдун так и остался стоять на месте, не отрывая от него взгляд.

Бегом добравшись до выхода из душного зала, Тони, остановившись на секунду, с облегчением вздохнул прохладный воздух коридоров башни Мстителей и тут же помчался в свой пентхаус.

Как только за ним закрылась дверь лифта в его аппартаменты, Тони отдал Пятнице приказ заблокировать все возможные входы и выходы в свои комнаты. 

Отдышавшись и стерев со лба пот, он скинул туфли и снял жилет, собираясь отправиться в душ, но новая волна спазмов в животе заставила его согнуться пополам и увидеть миллиарды цветных звездочек при зажмуренных глазах.

Отсутствие течек такое продолжительное время дало о себе знать. Дыша как загнанный зверь, Тони старался успокоиться и вдыхать глубоко, чтобы облегчить боль. Через какое-то время ему удалось встать прямо, и когда спазмы более-менее поутихли, он окончательно разогнулся, подняв голову, и пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.

Его комната чуть плыла, но Старк, даже в таком состоянии, смог разглядеть это.

На столе, напротив его кровати, стоял букет пионов.

Наверное, если бы не его самочувствие, он мог бы посмеяться.

Медленно подойдя к букету, Тони начал искать записку, и вдруг услышал:

— Сэр, вам цветы, — сообщил ИИ.

Тут Тони не выдержал и все-таки рассмеялся.

— Ну спасибо, детка, и чтобы я без тебя делал — съёрничал омега.

Он снова покрутил цветы, залез в них руками и немного встряхнул, но записку так и не нашел. Тяжело вздохнув и перетерпев желание разбить вазу с цветами о стену, он неожиданно почувствовал, как по бедрам начали стекать теплые струйки. Уже собравшись развернуться и идти наконец в душ, он услышал за спиной очень знакомый звук.

Комната быстро наполнилась запахом корицы и шоколада. 

— Порталы, — опустил голову Тони, — ну, конечно...

Старк вцепился в край стола до белых костяшек, так и не решившись повернуться и чувствуя приближение мага каждой своей клеточкой.

Стефан остановился позади, совсем близко, чтобы почувствовать его тепло, но при этом не касаясь Тони. Омега поднял голову и почувствовал его дыхание у виска.

— Забыл вложить записку, — выдохнул колдун.

Протянув руку, Стрэндж положил маленький листок на стол прямо перед Старком.

Тони порывисто выдохнул и произнес, закрывая глаза:

— Я хотел, чтобы это был ты.

Стефан аккуратно положил руки ему на плечи, немного сжимая, и прошептал прямо в ухо:

— Так прочитай.

Омега потянулся к записке.

_Пион лохматился и раскрывался,_   
_Со всею силою своею цвёл…_   
_Соцветие любовно соблазняло,_   
_Пьянило сладостным дурманом пчёл…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a spell on you — Я тебя заколдую  
> Because you're mine — Потому что ты мой  
> Песня в исполнение Garou — I put a spell on you


	5. Этюд в розовых тонах

В полумраке комнаты огни Нью-Йорка за окнами пентхауса резко контрастировали с силуэтом на кровати, мерное дыхание которого приятно щекотало Стефану плечо. Альфа аккуратно высвободил руку так, чтобы не потревожить сон омеги, при этом коснувшись губами виска. Тони резко выдохнул, но не проснулся от прикосновения, и Леви еще плотнее закутал его в теплый кокон, при этом высвободив колдуна. Двигаясь бесшумно как тень, Стрэндж выскользнул из постели и, накинув на плечи домашний халат, вышел на балкон. 

Вид с высотки завораживал. Прикрыв за собой раздвижную дверь одной рукой, Стефан наколдовал сигарету в другую и прикурил, облокотившись на перила. Прохладный ночной ветер приятно холодил обнаженную кожу под тонкой тканью, вызывая в памяти яркие воспоминания последних часов, и фантомное удовольствие волной прокатилось по телу. 

Задумавшись, Стефан склонил голову чуть вниз и улыбнулся.

Он соврёт, если скажет, что омега не понравился ему с самого первого взгляда, хотя врать об этом себе он умудрился достаточно долго. Немного ершистый, полный жизни и ехидства, — Старк не мог не привлечь внимание.

А этот запах.

Тони крутился на корабле-пончике как заведённый, зачем-то притащил с собою мелкого протеже, спорил, черт его побери, да, спорил с такой отвагой и бесстрашием, смотря прямо в глаза, что в какой-то момент колдун понял, что наслаждается этим. Стефан прекрасно знал, какое впечатление он, зачастую, оказывает на окружающих, не то что омеги, даже беты терялись. А этот за словом в карман не лез, глаз не отводил, отстаивал своё мнение, несмотря на то, что видел перед собой очень сильного альфу. Это зацепило и вызвало у мага потаённый восторг.

Но Стефан не стал заострять внимание на этих мелочах, для себя решив, что это просто первое впечатление, и что Старк в принципе цепляет публику таким поведением. Тем более в тот момент проблемы с Таносом и камнями были куда посерьёзнее, чтобы отвлекаться на какого-то омегу и свою реакцию на него.

Какого-то — самообман — лучший из твоих волшебных навыков, Стефан.

После возвращения из камня, Стрэндж с головой окунулся в земные заботы. Восстановление храмов, поиск учеников, большинство из которых разбрелись кто куда, и в добавок прибавилось членство в Мстителях. Стефан игнорировал все попытки Старка наладить контакт. Запах омеги раздражал, вот только что конкретно он раздражал, колдун понял гораздо позже. 

Ситуация ухудшалась с каждым разом, и Стрэндж уже намеренно искал предлоги пропустить очередной визит в башню. Все чаще он замечал за собой неконтролируемое желание посмотреть на омегу, подойти ближе и коснуться, сесть рядом, чтобы почувствовать его тепло и запах. Невыносимый альфа внутри. Последнее, чего хотелось колдуну, — завести ничего не значащую интрижку на работе только потому, что инстинкты решили станцевать танго, реагируя на Старка и его весенний аромат.

Чертовы гормоны!

Стефан перерыл всю библиотеку в поисках заклинания. Он начал на полном серьезе задумываться об обычных затычках в нос. Запах долбанных пионов, казалось, уже пропитал все на свете, и теперь ему чудилось, что даже собственный плащ благоухал этими цветами.

Вернувшись после очередного такого собрания, альфа, гневно рыкнув, резко сдёрнул красного помощника с плеч:

— Нужно найти чистящее заклинание, ты жутко воняешь!

Леви в негодовании раскинул края, возмущённо завибрировав, но Стефан, не обратив на это внимания, направился в библиотеку, чтобы ещё раз попытаться найти злосчастное заклинание, хотя и понимал, что поиск успехом не завершится. Помощник неожиданно перехватил его и, дёрнувшись, резко, откуда только такая сила, прижал Стефана к ближайшей стене, не давая возможности даже шевельнуться.

Санктум огласил дикий рык, эхом разнесшийся по пустынным коридорам и помещениям. 

«Как он смеет», — билось в голове разгневанного альфы. Кровь клокотала в ушах, и колдун, собрав всю свою злость и напряжение, копившиеся последние месяцы, сосредоточил энергию в руках. 

Видимо Леви, почувствовав состояние хозяина, резко отпрянул, но было поздно. Плащ успел отлететь не более чем на пару метров, прежде чем Стефан вскинул руку с двойным кольцом.

Хлопок. 

Стефан замер, шокировано уставившись на летучий предмет гардероба в паре метров от него, который в свою очередь, казалось, также шокировано наблюдал за хозяином, а в это время вокруг них без остановки кружились и падали на пол сотни розовых лепестков. 

Они сыпались как осенний листопад, и, оглядевшись, Стефан понял, что цветочный дождь идёт по всему святая святых Нью-Йорка, покрывая полы нежно-розовым ковром.

Стефан был, определенно, не осведомлён, что его летающий помощник, древний артефакт, насчитывающий за плечами сотни лет жизни, мог издавать подобные звуки. Но повернувшись и снова взглянув на Леви, колдун на каком-то интуитивном уровне понял, что плащ хихикал. Нет, не просто хихикал, а катался со смеху, довольно вибрируя, и даже начал тыкать в Стефана красным уголком подола. Альфа внутри довольно заурчал, наблюдая, как Леви веселится в окружении парящих розовых лепестков. И только тут Стрэндж понял — не просто гормоны, не просто интрижка, не просто цветы...

Не простой омега.

Он сидел в маленькой лаборатории Санктума и убирал лепестки со стола. Пришлось наколдовать навес, но это не сильно помогало, так как Стрэндж выяснил, что отсутствие оных на любых горизонтальных поверхностях вызывает этот самый пресловутый «листопад», и он продолжается до тех пор, пока поверхность полностью не покроется лепестками. И так как Стефан не нашёл средства избавиться от них магически, любая прогулка по Санктуму теперь сопровождалась изящным розовым «конфетти», стабильно выпадающим вслед идущему. Навес временно помогал уберечь лабораторный стол от навязчивых цветов, но ткань довольно сильно прогнулась под весом непрекращающегося водопада.

— А я все думал, когда же ты сорвёшься, но оказалось гораздо интересней как ты сорвёшься, — проговорил Вонг, войдя в лабораторию. Позади него медленно кружили лепестки.

Он пошел в глубь помещения, загребая тяжелыми ботинками.

— Не шаркай, — пробубнил Стефан, наблюдая, как его коллега с интересом рассматривает магический навес. Стрэндж опустил голову и продолжил возиться с лабораторным оборудованием.

— Пригласи его на свидание, — колдун слышал улыбку в голосе Вонга, — можешь прямо сюда, — Стрэнджу показалось или Вонг его подкалывал. Он повернул голову и снова глянул на коллегу, тот же, в свою очередь, пытался скрыть улыбку.

— Давно ты знаешь?

Вонг хмыкнул. Он прошёлся вдоль стола и встал напротив Стефана.

— С тех самых пор как он первый раз вошёл сюда. Я удивился, что ты сразу не признал истинного. Мне кажется, даже Котел Космоса и Леви быстрей сообразили, — коллега-альфа вздохнул и продолжил, — так сразу приняли его, особенно твой красный дружок, — Вонг махнул в сторону приоткрытой двери, и, повернувшись, Стефан увидел, как Леви парит в холле, разбрасывая и разметая лепестки с пола, тем самым вызывая дополнительный «дождь» вокруг себя.

— Как это убрать? 

Вонг поднял глаза и, глянув на магический навес, ответил:

— Этого я не знаю, теперь все зависит от ваших отношений, — альфа выделил это слово. — Магия влюблённого колдуна особенно непредсказуема, но я думаю, если вы сойдетесь, со временем цветочное конфетти иссякнет, — он потыкал пальцем в навес, — возможно, стоит его спровоцировать.

Стефан недоуменно покосился на коллегу по магическому цеху и спросил:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Для человека с докторской степенью ты весьма недогадлив, — ответил с улыбкой Вонг, и нужно сказать, эта улыбка уже начала раздражать, — если вы действительно истинные, в чем почти нет сомнений, то любой продолжительный контакт вызовет у омеги определенную реакцию, — альфа немного опустил голову и продолжил, — и если я не ошибаюсь, а я не ошибаюсь, — с той же улыбкой глянул он на Стефана из-под бровей, — Старк уже более трех лет ни с кем в близких отношениях не состоял.

Последняя фраза произвела должный эффект, и альфа внутри довольно заурчал. Стефан, пытаясь сдержать свое альтер эго и мыслить здраво, сказал:

— И что ты предлагаешь? Прийти в его мастерскую как ни в чём не бывало и присесть там книжечку почитать? 

Вонг ухмыльнулся, — Я действительно начинаю сомневаться в твоём здравомыслии, — он поднял взгляд с лабораторного стола и подмигнув, добавил:

— Что в принципе не удивительно, учитывая определенную реакцию с твоей стороны.

Стрэндж рыкнул, бросив возиться с бардаком на столе, и уставился в стену, а Вонг, беззлобно улыбнувшись, открыл портал, и уже почти скрывшись в нем, щёлкнул пальцами напоследок. Навес растворился в воздухе и сотни лепестков засыпали лабораторное оборудование и Стефана, неподвижно сидящего на стуле. 

— Теперь есть повод навестить его мастерскую, — закончил разговор альфа, и Стефан услышал звук закрывающегося портала.

***

В принципе все пошло именно так, как и запланировал Стефан, за исключением одной небольшой детали. Теперь Тони был уверен — Стрэндж беспросветный сексист. Эта мысль была первой, что появилась в голове альфы, как только он обернулся и увидел удаляющуюся из конференц зала фигуру Старка.

К слову сказать, это был первый звоночек в сторону капитана и его странного, по меркам колдуна, отношения к омегам. Роджерс, конечно, помог ему, так сказать, «проникнуть в мастерскую» Старка и воспользоваться лабораторией, но одновременно с этим создал барьер в общении между ним и Тони. Находясь такое долгое время в непосредственной близости, они почти не общались, и честно говоря, Стефан конечно мог бы обвинить Роджерса по полной в этой проблеме, но он прекрасно понимал, что частично это была и его вина.

Он много раз жалел о том, что так долго игнорировал все попытки Тони сблизиться. И в итоге — теперь молча сидел и вдыхал такой желанный аромат пионов в лаборатории Старка, от волнения не зная, как начать даже элементарный диалог.

К его счастью, он сделал правильную ставку, решив посылать Старку букеты с записками. С самого начала он прекрасно видел, что Тони был в восторге, постоянно ухаживая и заботясь о его подарках. В такой же восторг омега пришел от его магии, стоя облепленным роем бабочек, хоть и упорно делал вид, что это не так.

Кажется, Вонг действительно был прав, даже молчаливое времяпрепровождение вместе начало приносить плоды. Когда Стефан поместил дрожащую ладонь на поясницу омеги, он четко ощутил, как тот вздрогнул, а потом и вовсе задрожал. Это не могло не отразиться на самом Стефане, и его альфа довольно зарычал внутри, в какой-то момент перехватывая контроль, да так, что если бы не доктор Беннер, который отвлек его разговором, неизвестно, что бы еще Стефан вытворил.

Он не хотел давить. Не хотел спугнуть. Нужно было действовать постепенно и найти возможность объясниться. И вскоре такая возможность действительно представилась.

Стефан смотрел на панораму большого города, неподвижно стоя в палате, и краем уха слушал рассказ помощницы Старка о делах компании. Он пытался успокоиться и успокоить сильно бьющееся сердце.

Последние двое суток он был как на иголках. С того самого момента, когда увидел Леви, вылетевшего навстречу ему из лабораторий вместе с Паркером. Он даже не стал слушать мелкого, сразу поняв, что случилось, и в тот же момент скрылся в портале.

Вся эта ситуация очень сильно выбила Стефана из колеи, он даже предположить не мог, что настолько сильно привязался к истинному, а его альфа просто выл в панике, пока Стрэндж начитывал чистящие и лечащие заклинание. Он покинул палату только под утро, с трудом заставив себя выйти за кофе.

Допив уже порядком остывший капуччино, он отправился прямиком в кабинет доктора Чо. На самом деле медицинская карта ему не требовалась, но услышав вчера краем уха разговор Пеппер и доктора Чо — что течки у Тони отсутствовали уже довольно продолжительное время, Стефан, приврав, настоял, что ему необходимо изучить историю болезни Старка. 

Это шокировало.

Историю болезни омеги вёл Брюс Беннер, и когда Стефан наконец ознакомился с ней, он, говоря медицинским языком — "ахерел", чуть не схватил сердечный приступ, поэтому мистер Стив Роджерс на другом континенте и рта не успел раскрыть, когда колдун залепил ему кулаком в нос, предварительно заколдовав руку, чтобы надлежащий эффект имел длительное действие. Маг удалился через золотой портал, не произнеся ни слова, но при этом он был уверен, Роджерс прекрасно понял, за что конкретно отхватил колдовской хук.

Но тут нужно признать, что именно это событие и новая информация о Старке позволили Стефану наконец понять Тони, а затем составить правильный план действий по отношению к нему, а сложившая ситуация подкинула хорошую возможность привести его в исполнение и настоять, хоть и сильно нервничая, на утренних встречах со Старком. 

Тони действительно оказался очень незаурядной личностью, опять же, не то чтобы Стефан не знал, кем является Энтони Старк, но очень большая разница — слышать и видеть человека на экране или в новостях, и на самом деле узнать его поближе. 

Стефан наслаждался их завтраками, наконец позволив себе немного расслабиться, и начал ухаживать за Тони, разбавляя их вкусное общение уже откровенным флиртом. Альфа был просто в восторге, довольно урча при каждом прикосновении и пытаясь теперь все больше и больше окутать желанного омегу своим ароматом, помечая и защищая. Теперь каждый раз, возвращаясь в Санктум, колдун довольно улыбался, глядя на розовый ковер из лепестков и воображая реакцию Тони, когда однажды Стефан приведет его сюда уже как своего омегу.

В конце концов их близкое общение возымело свое действие, несмотря на то, что Стефан не рассчитывал на результат так быстро.

Стрэндж почувствовал первые изменения, обнимая Старка со спины и одновременно наблюдая, как тот справляется с энергетическими потоками. Запах, исходящий от Тони, изменился, будоража все самые потаенные желания. Все инстинкты запели, реагируя на омегу в преддверии течки, и Стефан, не удержавшись, коснулся губами сначала уха, а потом невесомо поцеловал шею у линии роста волос. Кажется Тони даже не заметил этот поцелуй, полностью увлечённый магической энергией. Тут-то колдун понял — омега ещё не осознал, что он зацвёл. 

Стрэндж не знал, связано ли это с тем, что Тони провёл столько времени без жара и течки или просто сильно увлёкся их общением, но на следующее утро, даже после всех аккуратных расспросов, омега очевидно по-прежнему не осознавал такие явные перемены, а они, к слову сказать, заметно усилились за прошедшие сутки, и Стефан успел это ощутить еще прежде, чем Старк рассказал о плохой ночи и бессоннице. 

В то утро Стефан занервничал уже по-настоящему, чувствуя, что с каждой минутой, с каждой секундой, проведённой с Тони, он все сильнее и сильнее распаляется, с трудом сдерживая альфу. Стефан поспешил поскорей закончить завтрак и, вернувшись на Бликер стрит, сразу же объяснился с плащом. Все последующие ночи до вечеринки Леви тайно провёл со Старком.

***

Пропустив одну ладонь через идеально уложенные волосы, другую альфа сжал в кулак и со всей силы треснул им по стенке. Старая шпаклевка осыпалась в сопровождении все тех же кружащихся, пресловутых розовых лепестков и частично припорошила белым снегом бордовый рукав рубашки колдуна. Тот не обратил на это внимания и уже двумя руками закрыл лицо, сильно надавив пальцами на веки. 

Он был в замешательстве, альфа внутренне рычал, желая немедленно сорваться и отправиться к Старку, а Стефан в то же время боролся с сильным сомнением в том, ждут ли его на самом деле или будут абсолютно не рады, и Тони воспримет его приход лишь как шанс воспользоваться деликатным положением омеги.

Он открыл портал и покинул вечеринку сразу же, как омега скрылся в дверях. Санктум встретил его абсолютной тишиной, и это раздраконило альфу ещё сильнее, заставив в первые несколько минут гневно пинать начищенными брендовым ботинками ковёр из розовых лепестков на полу. Он потратил почти весь вчерашний вечер, готовясь к предстоящей вечеринке, внутренне надеясь поразить и восхитить Тони своим нарядом, не все же ему носить балахоны. Все пошло не так. Стрэндж остался в замешательстве и по итогу — нервно расхаживал в дорогом брендовом прикиде по древнему, обветшалому храму в полном одиночестве и сомнениях, вместо того чтобы проводить эти мгновения с объектом всех своих желаний.

Почему все пошло не так?

Стефан почувствовал легкое касание к его трясущимся ладоням у лица, а затем услышал невесомый шуршащий звук. Он убрал руки и увидел плавно покачивающийся красный плащ, зависший в воздухе перед ним. Леви запустил уголок красной ткани в карман брюк колдуна, чем вызвал недоумение, но Стрэндж не успел среагировать, и Леви выдворил оттуда небольшой листок, зажатый кончиком подола красной ткани. Плащ протянул листок Стефану. Догадка мелькнула с быстротой молнии в сознании мага, и в следующее мгновение он уже открывал портал в личные покои Энтони Старка. 

***

Сделав последнюю затяжку, Стефан разжал пальцы, и окурок, быстро набирая скорость, полетел вниз. Понаблюдав за полетом затухающего огонька какое-то время, колдун щелкнул пальцами, и далеко внизу вспыхнуло легкое пламя, превратившее окурок в горстку пепла, которую тут же подхватил и унес ветер, так и не дав упасть на землю. Но этого Стефан уже не видел, аккуратно проскользнув в помещение, на ходу развязывая пояс своего халата.

Не дойдя до кровати нескольких шагов, колдун подал знак плащу, и Леви, реагируя на его команду, аккуратно высвободил омегу из объятий. Красным уголком ткани плащ умудрился ухватить кусок простыни и, сползая с постели, прикрыл ею Старка. Тони, заурчав, перекатился на живот и обнял подушку.

После того, как его красный помощник скрылся в искрах золотого портала, Стефан окончательно избавился от домашнего предмета гардероба и медленно двинулся в сторону спящего омеги.

Комнату давно пропитал насыщенный запах пионов, и даже несколько минут на свежем воздухе только растянули удовольствие, однако не избавили от тянущего чувства внизу живота. Стефан был тверд, и кажется даже прогулка на балкон вместо того, чтобы охладить, лишь прибавила ощущений.

Уперевшись руками по обе стороны и нависая над Старком, колдун убрал простыню с желанного тела и начал выцеловывать шею, и при этом зажимая Тони между своими коленями. Омега вздрогнул, недовольно заурчав, и попытался высвободиться, но Стефан тут же придавил его бедра чуть ниже ягодиц, усевшись на них всем своим весом так, что его член идеально лег между округлостей омеги, при этом не проникая. Старк всхлипнул и замычал, не прекращая уже более явных попыток отодвинуться, но альфа тут же среагировал, наклонившись, он прижал Тони к постели всем телом, сжав обе его руки в своих. Прикоснувшись губами к удобно выставленному уху, альфа провел языком сначала по раковине, а затем проник внутрь, лаская. Он видел, как Тони зажмурился, прикусив нижнюю губу в попытке сдержаться. Стрэндж выдохнул:

— Всегда такой тихий... Не молчи.

Альфа слегка качнул бедрами, проехавшись твердой головкой между ягодиц, и тут же ощутил, как омега с силой сжал простыню под его ладонью, при этом отвернувшись, уткнулся носом в подушку. Стефан улыбнулся. 

— Ты такой мокрый, я же чувствую. — Стрэндж лизнул Тони в плечо, — отпусти себя, Тони, — и снова движение бедрами. И снова Старк всхлипнул, пытаясь сдерживаться. Стефан почувствовал, как омега сжал в кулак правую ладонь, но альфа и не думал отпускать.

— Я хочу тебя слышать, Тони, — Стрэндж начал медленно покачиваться, имитируя толчки, но не проникая. — Ты так долго терпел, — альфа почувствовал, как обильно потекла смазка, — ну же, со мной можно, покричи, сладкий, — медленно размазывая членом теплое желание омеги от поясницы до самых бедер, шептал колдун. 

Старк мычал и периодически всхлипывал, пытался колотить кулаком по кровати, но Стрэндж держал крепко. 

— Я не начну без тебя, Тони, — Стрэндж уткнулся носом ему в затылок, глубоко вдыхая желанный запах пионов. Целуя и покрывая горячим дыханием шею омеги, альфа прошептал:

— Или я возьму тебя с узлом, Энтони.

Омега быстро прикусил подушку, пытаясь заглушить протяжный стон и перестав дергаться, резко вытянулся под альфой, сжимая ягодицы.

— Вот оно как, — улыбнулся колдун, медленно надавив головкой между половинок и не чувствуя никакого сопротивления, несмотря на все усилия со стороны Старка.

Альфа выпрямился, отпуская, и Тони вцепился наконец освободившимися руками в подушку. Стефан, наблюдая за Страком, положил дрожащие ладони ему на ягодицы, немного разводя их в стороны. Головка члена медленно скрылась, и колдун почувствовал, как сильно пульсирует внутри.

Альфа точно знал, что Тони сможет легко принять его в разгар течки. Приподнявшись чуть выше, маг крепко сжал руки на пояснице омеги, а затем резко толкнулся и вошел одним движением на всю длину вместе с еще неразбухшим узлом. Тони вскрикнул, протяжно застонав.

Стараясь не сильно шевелить бедрами, Стефан снова наклонился, оглаживая ладонями бока, медленно скользнул выше, повторяя позу, в которой лежал Тони, накрыл его руки своими и так же просунул их под подушку, навалившись при этом всем телом. Омега заскулил. Через плотную пелену возбуждения, исходившую от пары, альфа вдруг почувствовал удивление и восторг после его незамысловатых манипуляций. Зарывшись носом в загривок Тони, колдун выдохнул:

— Нравится? Вот так? — и толкнулся. Из-за обилия смазки, узел легко выскользнул и так же легко вошел снова, — Тебе ведь нравится, когда тебя называю полным именем, — улыбнулся маг, — Энтони, — очередной стон был ему ответом, и колдун лизнул Тони за ухом.

Вытянувшись вдоль тела омеги, альфа немного распрямил ноги и уперся коленями в матрац. Стефан зарычал, почувствовав, как теряет контроль, и толкнулся, затем еще, и еще раз. Резкие толчки через какое-то время перешли в плавное движение бедрами с более глубоким проникновением. Тони под ним к этому моменту хныкал и стонал уже не прекращая. 

***

Удобно устроив голову на воротнике волшебного плаща, парящего в воздухе в метре над кроватью, Стефан правой рукой обнимал омегу за талию, а левой поглаживал Тони в районе седьмого позвонка недалеко от свежей метки. Омега, лёжа у Стрэнджа на животе, довольно урчал, уткнувшись в его шею, и обнимал обеими руками. Леви немного покачивался в воздухе из стороны в сторону, создавая ощущение, будто они лежат в гамаке.

Стефан аккуратно повёл правой рукой вниз, нежными касаниями дрожащих пальцев опускаясь к лопаткам, и услышал взволнованный вздох, прервавший приятные вибрации от урчания на его шее. Альфа довольно улыбнулся, радуясь произведенному эффекту, и ощутил, как горячее дыхание омеги успокоилось, снова перейдя в прежнее мерное урчание.

Стрэндж предполагал, что Тони будет сверхэмоциональным и пылким, особенно после стольких лет одиночества, но он никак не ожидал от омеги такой чувственности. Каждый жест, каждое касание вызывало у Старка такой сильный отклик, что альфа, теряя голову, долгое время не мог себя остановить, продолжая эту сладкую пытку вновь и вновь.

Тони аккуратно передвинул ногу, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, и тут же мерное урчание снова было прервано стоном. Стефан вздрогнул и недовольно рыкнул, но услышав такую болезненную реакцию на движение, тут же поцеловал омегу в висок, наблюдая, как Леви одним уголком начал успокаивающе поглаживать Тони по ягодице. 

— Стефан? — тихий шёпот в шею.

— Ммм?

— Он у тебя что, извращенец?

Комнату наполнил глубокий, приятный смех. 

— Тебе не стоит так стесняться, Тони, он просто заботится о тебе, как всегда... — Стефан остановился на полуслове, увидев, как омега удивленно вскинул на него глаза: 

— Так это действительно был он, мне не снилось! — воскликнул Тони.

Колдун снова поцеловал его в висок, скрывая улыбку.

— Нет уж, Мистер Доктор, рассказывай, — Старк, несмотря на явное удивление, довольно улыбался.

Колдун вздохнул, продолжая поглаживать омегу по спине.

— Я почувствовал, как ты зацвёл, — тепло улыбнулся Стефан, — а потом ты пожаловался на бессонницу и плохое самочувствие, и я попросил Леви побыть с тобой, зная, что он явно не откажет, а тебе это принесёт спокойный сон и... 

— Явно не откажет? — перебил Тони. — Почему? Ты же сам говорил как-то на собрании, что он вроде как живой и имеет сознание, выбирая себе в спутники только одного хозяина. Или твоя магическая зверюшка теперь стала моей? — ухмыльнулся довольный гений и тут же схлопотал недовольный шлепок по своей пятой точке от этой самой магической зверюшки.

Стефан изумленно глянул на Тони, чем определенно очень сильно заинтересовал свою половинку. Было очевидно, даже несмотря на то, что альфа поставил метку, омега до сих пор так и не понял, что они истинные. Колдун решил немного подразнить гения, сыграв на такой любопытной реакции Старка.

— Ты просто ему нравишься, — загадочно приподнял брови Стефан.

— Просто нравлюсь? — прищурился Тони.

— Я тебе чуть позже покажу, — потянулся за поцелуем альфа, не дав своему любопытному омеге возможности даже раскрыть рта.

Поцелуй из задорного медленно перетёк в страстный. Стефан сначала замедлился, а потом углубил движения языком, растягивая и томно массируя. Он почувствовал, как Тони отзывается на его действия, задрожав всем телом, и через мгновение омега, не удержавшись, замычал магу в губы. Они лежали в сцепке минут двадцать, и альфа чувствовал очередной нарастающий оргазм уже какое-то время, продлевая сладкое томление и наслаждаясь медленно закручивающимися ощущениями перед очередным взрывом. 

Колдун, не разрывая поцелуй, повел рукой вниз по спине партнера и несильно сжал ягодицу. Тони задышал чаще, реагируя на ласки, и Стефан почувствовал припухший животик, наполненный его семенем после многочисленных оргазмов и упирающийся с каждым вздохом омеги в его пресс. Альфа зарычал, кончив только от одной мысли об этом. Он разорвал поцелуй и, наклонив голову, прикоснулся губами к метке, целуя и вылизывая. Не прекращая ласки, Стрэндж, повернувшись к уху Тони и снова поглаживая его по спине, прошептал: 

— Чувствуешь? — выдохнул Стефан, коснувшись языком мочки, — давай же, сладкий, или я недостаточно хорошо тебя трахал?

Дрожа всем телом, Тони всхлипнул, и маг почувствовал, как тот прикусил его плечо своими маленькими клыками. Стрэндж улыбнулся, одновременно ощущая, как сжимается узел и волны оргазма пронизывают его тело. Он медленно скользнул рукой вниз, оглаживая поясницу партнера, а затем аккуратно скользнул средним пальцем между половинок. Тони всхлипнул ещё раз, а Стефан снова зашептал:

— Вот так, мой хороший, ну же, — колдун аккуратно провёл средним пальцем в месте их близости, — или мне стоит попросить Леви помочь тебе? — продолжил массировать колдун. 

Тони в его руках наконец-то вздрогнул, сильно сжимаясь вокруг узла, и Стефан почувствовал, как по животу на бедра стекает теплое доказательство удовольствия его половинки.

Через какое-то время, лежа и отходя от оргазма, колдун ощутил, как начал спадать узел. Тони снова начал урчать, опаляя горячим дыханием его шею, но не спешил шевелиться, явно наслаждаясь послеоргазменной истомой.

— Если расцепимся сейчас, боюсь, мы испачкаем твоего дружка, — прошептал омега, будто боялся, что Леви может услышать его.

— Я наложил чары, — усмехнулся колдун, снова начав оглаживать спину Старка. — У тебя такая интересная реакция на моего дружка, Тони. Мне нужно начинать волноваться? — явно поддразнил Стефан, повернув голову и попытавшись взглянуть на омегу.

Тони спрятал улыбку в изгибе его шеи.

— Ты слишком много болтаешь в постели, — пожаловался омега. 

— А ты слишком очевидно реагируешь для того, кому это не нравится, — произнес альфа севшим голосом и сильнее прижал Тони к себе. 

Остаток времени, которое они провели вместе в эту течку, Стефан так и не прекратил болтать.

***

Солнечный луч противно светил в глаза, и его жар чувствовался даже сквозь закрытые веки. Стефан, недовольно вздохнув, прикрыл лицо ладонью. В голове поселилась приятная пустота после трех дней, проведенных — теперь уже — с его омегой. Свободной рукой он потянулся на другую половину кровати, но нащупал лишь пустоту. Резко распахнув глаза и тут же недовольно поморщившись, альфа приподнялся на локтях и увидел, что половина кровати, где спал Тони, пустует.

— Пятница, где Энтони? И который час?

— Мистер Старк в лаборатории, сейчас одиннадцать тридцать утра, сэр.

Колдун откинулся на подушку и вздохнул. Окончание течки означало, что Тони снова включился в режим «умри от кофейной передозировки, но сделай». Альфа улыбнулся своим мыслям, сел на край кровати, свесив ноги, и потер заспанные глаза. В груди теплилось приятное чувство. «Как влюбленный мальчишка!» — подумал Стефан, вдыхая остаточный аромат своей пары, легкой дымкой все еще витающий в воздухе. Стефан наслаждался приятным осознанием того, что сердце полностью согласуется с желаниями и восхищением альфы внутри.

Он уже собирался встать и отправиться в ванную, как посредине комнаты открылся золотой портал, и из него осторожно выглянул Леви. Альфа резко прикрыл наготу простыней, заметив позади плаща Вонга. Тот в свою очередь, после того как Леви подал знак, прошел через портал и оказался в пентхаусе Старка.

— Ты совсем ахренел? — взбрыкнул гневно Стрэндж.

— Не злись, Леви меня не пустил бы, сам знаешь, но дело срочное.

— Настолько, что ты врываешься, зная, что у Тони течка? — не унимался в гневе Стефан.

— Демоны атаковали храм в Токио три дня назад. Пришлось вызвать на помощь даже учеников из Непала, я бы не стал беспокоить тебя, но сегодня они перекинулись на Нью-Йорк, — выдал его коллега, — Стрэндж, я все понимаю, но я не справлюсь один со всем этим, ученики еще не готовы. Они делают все возможное, но места в лазарете такими темпами на всех не хватит.

— Расскажи подробней, — скомандовал Стефан, уже наколдовав одежду и с Леви на плечах открывая новый портал на Бликер стрит.

Им понадобилось три дня, чтобы очистить храмы от этой нежити. Во всяком случае, по подсчетам Стрэнджа, это длилось три дня и еще сутки на отсыпание. Усталость была такая, что они вместе с Вонгом, завалившись в Санктум и опустившись на старенький потрепанный диван в одном из коридоров, так и вырубились. Разбудил их молоденький ученик из Камар-Таджа, потрепавший легонько Стефана по плечу. Вонг тут же вернулся в Токио, восстанавливать тамошний храм, который пострадал больше всего в этой бойне с тенями. 

Сразу после его ухода, Стефан, откинувшись на диване, собирался позвонить и объясниться с Тони, но открыв свой старенький мобильный, понял, что попал. Капитально. Больше двадцати пропущенных и восемь смс, но все это оказалось не так пугающе, как ярко светящаяся текущая дата на дисплее. Руки затряслись сильнее, а мозг лихорадочно заработал, пытаясь понять, как это случилось. Семь суток и отдых, итого — уже больше недели его отсутствия. Без лишних расшаркиваний, прекрасно понимая, как это выглядит со стороны, Стефан, бегом заскочив в свою комнату, сразу же открыл портал в башню Старка. 

Зная нелюбовь Тони к золотым проходам в лаборатории, колдун вышел из портала в общей комнате и направился прямиком вниз по лестнице в излюбленную обитель омеги. Уже пробегая мимо тех самых коробок с пробирками, которые он как-то здесь искал, альфа почувствовал сильный прилив волнения и тоски. Он остановился, глубоко вздохнув и пытаясь успокоиться, положив руку на грудь там, где эти чувства ощущались особенно остро. Потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы полностью осознать, что это не его чувства.

Связь.

Конечно. Прошло уже больше недели, связь начала укрепляться, и теперь он мог чувствовать омегу. Эта мысль заставила его вздрогнуть от осознания — он причинил боль своей паре. Стефан продолжил спуск, но не дойдя несколько ступенек до стеклянной двери, как раз так, чтобы его можно было бы увидеть, резко затормозил, услышав:

— Тони, успокойся, прошу тебя, — голос Брюса был уставшим.

— Ты не понимаешь, — взволнованный голос Тони, — неделя! Даже больше, Брюс. Он просто взял и сбежал, — голос Старка был пропитан отчаянием.

— Ну если быть совсем честным, Тони, ты сбежал первым в то утро, — укоризненно сказал Беннер.

В комнате на какое-то мгновение повисла тишина. Стефан крайне удивился последней фразе Брюса и уже хотел было выйти из укрытия, но Старк ответил:

— Мне было стыдно.

— Тони, у тебя была течка.

— Я урчал, — перебил омега.

В помещении снова повисла тишина. Стефан в полном недоумении уставился на ступеньки лестницы, будто они могли дать ему все нужные ответы, растолковав ситуацию.

— Это свойственно твоему полу, Тони, — ответил Брюс, будто разъяснял что-то ребенку, — особенно, во время...

— Да прекрати ты, сам знаю, — снова перебил его Старк, — просто... — омега вздохнул, и Стефан услышал какой-то звук, будто Тони кинул на стол ручку или что-то еще.

— Это унизительно, понимаешь, он слышал это все... а потом еще всё то, что случилось между нами, то, как я себя вел в постели, — затараторил омега, — он даже гнездо моё видел! А теперь не берет трубку и просто исчез. Вторая неделя, Брюс!

— Тони, я повторяю еще раз, это все свойственно твоему полу. Излишняя чувствительность во время течки, это нормально, здесь нечего стыдиться, — в очередной раз начал успокаивать Беннер, — перестань рефлексировать...

— Он даже на собрание Мстителей не пришёл!

— Вот именно! — воскликнул Брюс, — прошлый раз он месяц на них не приходил, ты уже на стенку лез от нетерпения, даже собирался навестить колдовской храм, а оказалось, он просто опять поиграл с камнем времени, неудачно покрутив заводские настройки, — сыронизировал ученый. 

Стефан прекрасно помнил ту ситуацию и, если честно, сам тогда рефлексировал, что его после такого длительного отсутствия уже больше просто не ждут в башне. Тогда на посещении настоял Вонг, слава всем богам, подумал колдун. Послышалось какое-то шуршание, а потом Старк тихо произнес:

— Брюс, он поставил метку.

Помещение снова погрузилось в тишину. Стефан ощутил прилив жуткой тоски вперемешку с болью в груди, и его собственное сердце сжалось.

— Тони, нет повода сомневаться...

— А если он просто не сдержался, если это ему вообще не нужно...

— Стефан это не Стивен, — четко и уверенно произнес Брюс.

— Брюс, ты мой друг, но ты бета и...

— Он дал ему по морде! Стефан дал по морде капитану, Тони, — колдун слышал улыбку в голосе Беннера, и это добавило пару очков в карму ученого в глазах Стрэнджа.

— Что?! Как? — ошалел Старк.

— Кулаком, Тони, своим волшебным кулаком, — уже откровенно забавлялся Беннер, — да ты и сам видел на вечеринке.

— С чего ты взял, что это был он?

— Доктор Чо сказала, он вытребовал твою историю болезней, а после этого мы всей командой лицезрели золотой портал, а затем синеющую физиономию капитана на задании в Кении. Сложи два плюс два.

Послышалось шуршание бумаги и скрип отодвинутого стула, затем шаги.

— Я вообще не понимаю, как это вы не могли всё обсудить, вы же провели вместе три дня!

— Мы были заняты, — уклончиво ответил Старк, и Стефан почувствовал волну тепла и восторга, на мгновение перекрывшие болезненную тоску в груди.

— Просто наберись терпения, Тони, — колдун увидел, как ученый проговорил последнюю фразу, подойдя к дверям лаборатории и открывая их.

— Брюс! — возмущенный голос омеги при открытой двери звучал громче.

Беннер обернулся и сказал, — Терпения, друг мой, терпения, — и отвернувшись, начал подниматься по лестнице.

Стефан даже не думал скрывать факт своего присутствия и спокойно встретил взгляд ученого, когда тот, поднимаясь, поднял голову. Брюс никак не выдал своего удивления, кроме того, что его брови резко взметнулись и опустились. При этом, не сбавляя шаг и поравнявшись на лестнице с колдуном, он ухмыльнулся и тихо произнес: 

— Доктор Стэндж.

— Доктор Беннер, — также тихо ответил Стефан, наблюдая, как его коллега молча проходит мимо по лестнице вверх, даже не пытаясь спрятать улыбку.

Он дождался, пока Брюс окончательно исчезнет из поля зрения, и, вдохнув побольше воздуха, двинулся ко входу лаборатории.

Раздвижные двери автоматически открылись, и Стефан, шагнув внутрь, увидел Тони, ковыряющегося в каких-то приборах на рабочем столе. Он немного наклонил голову на шум, но не повернулся, а затем произнес:

— Уже соскучился по мне, доктор? — в голосе омеги чувствовалась улыбка.

— Ты не представляешь, насколько, Тони, — сделав пару шагов, ответил Стефан.

Старк резко обернулся, выронив какой-то инструмент, который с громким лязгом упал на пол, и во все глаза уставившись на мага. Стрэндж, воспользовавшись этой растерянностью, быстро сократил расстояние между ними и прижал Тони к себе, обнимая трясущимися руками. Альфа уткнулся носом в изгиб его шеи и глубоко вдохнул. Старк застыл как вкопанный.

— Тони, — выдохнул Стрэндж, затем поцеловал метку, — прости, время спуталось, — произнес он, начав целовать шею, поднимаясь выше к подбородку. Стефан чувствовал реакцию — удивление, неверие, восторг и радость мерно клубились и переливались в груди. 

— Нам нужно поговорить, — продолжая целовать, сказал альфа.

Медленно сжав кулаки у альфы на груди, Тони произнес:

— Ты просто пропал, Стефан, — Старк легонько стукнул его по груди, и маг почувствовал всю боль этого простого жеста через связь в своем сердце.

— Прости, — снова повторил альфа и поцеловал омегу в губы. Затем отстранился и начал выцеловывать лицо Тони, прерываясь на то, чтобы сказать, как он скучал по нему и как сожалеет. В какой-то момент Стефан ощутил сильное облегчение, а затем Тони обнял его в ответ, пряча лицо в изгибе его шеи. Колдун не знал, сколько они простояли, вот так обнявшись, он лишь чувствовал все сильнее нарастающее счастье. Через какое-то время Тони произнес:

— Цветы засохли, — его голос звучал недовольно, но альфа знал, Старк просто поддразнивает его.

— Ты забыл их полить? — пустил шпильку он, отстранившись и взглянув Тони в глаза.

Стефан рассмеялся, когда омега несильно оттолкнул его, недовольно пихнув в грудь и наклонившись, поднял упавшую железяку с пола. Пронаблюдав сие действие, альфа дождался, пока Тони освободится, а затем подошел ближе и под внимательным взглядом своего инженера коснулся его виска. Повязка темного цвета быстро скользнула и закрыла Старку глаза, элегантно завязавшись в бант на его затылке. Омега удивленно вздохнул и потянулся к завязанным глазам, но Стефан перехватил его руки.

— Что это? — тревожно спросил Тони.

— Сюрприз, — улыбаясь, маг снова коснулся его губ в быстром поцелуе, а затем, взяв под руку, наколдовал золотой портал. 

Тони ничего не ответил, и они прошли через сноп золотых искр, оказавшись в холле Санктума, пол которого был все еще полностью скрыт розовым ковром. Как только портал за их спинами сомкнулся, Леви изящно соскользнул с плеч колдуна. И Стефан, придерживавший все еще не видящего Старка, наблюдал, как его помощник принялся кружить вокруг, взметая с пола лепестки. Колдун поднял руку и, аккуратно потянув за темную ленточку у Тони на затылке, сказал:

— Эти поливать не придется.

Лента изящно упала на пол в сопровождении кружащихся лепестков, оставив ошалелого Тони стоять с раскрытым ртом. Стефан обнял омегу сзади, снова целуя в шею.

— Приходи в любое время, это всё твоё, — маг сделал небольшую паузу, сглотнув, — и это тоже, — произнес он, наконец открывая сердце через связь. В тот же миг Тони, охнув, вздрогнул в его объятиях, а затем маг почувствовал обратный, такой же сильный отклик.

— Мы... — остатки фразы так и не соскользнули у Старка с языка. 

Одной рукой по прежнему обнимая омегу, Стефан другой залез в карман и нащупал небольшой кусочек бумаги рядом с кольцом. Трясущимися пальцами он вытянул записку и вложил её инженеру в ладонь. Тони, наклонив голову, прочел:

_Неповторимы те в саду свиданья,_   
_Орнаментальная скамейка у куста…_   
_И сладостными были те лобзанья,_   
_И, как пион, любовь была чиста…_

**Author's Note:**

> Стихи — Щеглова Татиана


End file.
